Trying Times
by Petrichor1110
Summary: Sherlock, Mycroft, and Greg, growing up in Omega!verse, well, and their adult life as well. If you don't know what that is, that's okay, there's just a light dusting. Some Mystrad in future chapters. Also smut and some dark stuff later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sherlock.

Also this is my first Omega!verse fanfic, so any feedback you have would be greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

"Sherlock, you have to be reasonable!" Mycroft shouted as Sherlock banged his feet and fists against the 19th century woven rug.

Sherlock was throwing one of his usual tantrums, today's fit was all because mummy wouldn't let him go to some art gallery, showcasing an exhibit on the art of murder. For God's sake he was only seven! Mycroft being a very superior eight years older, he understood the risks of unleashing Sherlock onto the busy streets of London.

"You cannot just do as you please. One day when you will learn to see things more clearly, and until then the answer is no."

"You are just saying that because you don't want to take me!" screamed Sherlock his face red with exhaustion. Though it was true, Mycroft had absolutely no interest in dragging his bratty brother around a bustling city when he could be doing far more interesting things.

" And you're getting fat!" Sherlock said begrudgingly once he realized that Mycroft was headed to the door and that he had already lost the argument. Sherlock had been a difficult child since the day he was born. His first word had been no. His second was idiot. And by the time he had taken his first steps he had also started had to read...in German. So simply put...Sherlock had always been a difficult child.

Mycroft being the oldest alpha in the family, had been put in charge of the family shortly after he fully presented, and unfortunately for Sherlock, that included him. Mycroft being an alpha was particularly protective of Sherlock, he was the younger of the two and was an omega, and even though it shouldn't have made much of a difference in the way Mycroft treated him, Mycroft still felt more protective than what he assumed was normal.

After Mycroft was born an alpha, everyone assumed that his younger brother would follow suit. They were all surprised to say the least when Sherlock was born with a round omega mark. Every alpha, omega, and beta had their own unique mark on the nape of their neck, alphas with a triangle, omegas with a circle or an oval, and betas with a square or rectangular mark. Inside every mark was a distinct pattern of swirls and a crest that would match their future soul bonds mark. Once a soul bond was made, it could never be broken. Though it was said those who never found their soul bond would live out their days in misery. Luckily for Mycroft he had already found his soul bond. One day he was just walking down the street and it hit him, like a pile of bricks. He looked up and he saw the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He had dark brown eyes and hair to match. Though that didn't mean he liked Greg right away. He found Greg far too rebellious for an omega, without manners, and beneath him in almost every way. Greg didn't like Mycroft very much at first either. Greg viewed Mycroft as stuck up, harsh, stubborn, and basically like every other wealthy trust fund baby he'd ever met. And on more than once they thought that maybe they had made a mistake and they weren't meant to be after all. But of course they were and a couple of arguments wasn't going to change that. Though Mycroft and Greg had been friends now for a year and half, it took them six months to even get used to the idea that they had found each other and yet another six months until they actually became friends. Mycroft wasn't sure if they would ever have a romantic relationship, but he hoped that it was at least a possibility.

In fact that was the real reason Mycroft didn't want to take Sherlock to that stupid exhibit, he was hoping to spend the day with Greg. Because as much as he had despised Greg in the beginning, he now often felt himself enjoying and craving Greg's company. Craving it so often, it was distracting, Greg was in his every thought, he was there every time Mycroft let his mind wander, and in every one of his dreams. Whether he was wondering what Greg was up to, or how he was, or if Greg was thinking of him too, Mycroft's mind always seemed to have a section dedicated to Greg. Was this how it would be forever? Constant wonder and the constant disappointment of not knowing. Again Mycroft had allowed his thoughts wander to the unimportant.

Though Right now he had to deal with Sherlock's tantrum and the havoc he was sure to be wreaking off in some far corner of the mansion. By the time he was able to find Sherlock he had already broken two priceless vases and set one of the maids on fire...he would most likely be tasked with to find a new maid by the morning. Sherlock was sulking in one of his favorite places, a dark, dingy, and dusty cupboard underneath the south stairs. That was were he had his favorite books, objects of interest, and his tattered yellow blanket stored. Mycroft knocked quietly on the dark oak wood the made up the door.

"Sherlock, it's My, let me in."

"No! You're too fat to fit in here anyway. You would probably squish me just trying to get in." Mycroft ignored the fact that the "cupboard" was at least fifteen feet wide and had more than enough room for the both of them.

"Sherlock, please." He said, completely exasperated from trying to argue with the most stubborn seven-year old on the planet.

"Fine, but I'm not helping you get out if you get stuck." He said as Mycroft saw the door crack open just enough to let a sliver of light through.

Mycroft being tall and a shockingly average weight squeezed through the tiny passageway and into Sherlock's world. It had a poster of Einstein and another of Black Beard hanging on opposite walls. As well as a hundred or so books piled in every corner, with Sherlock sitting on a splayed and ridiculously worn yellow blanket holding his only plush, a bear who was affectionately called Willy.

Curling his legs so that he was sitting crossed legged in front of him, Mycroft started. "Sher. We need to talk about your behavior. What is the number one rule?"

"No murder?"

Mycroft sighed. "No, the other number one rule."

"No fire..." Sherlock replied under his breath, rolling his eyes. "It's not like I set anything important on fire!"

"Oh, thank goodness it was just the maid!" He said raising his sarcastic voice so that it bounced off every wall. "Sherlock, the rule is no fire. Ever."

Sherlock's red teary eyes looked up at My, his hair an absolute mess, and his flush wet cheeks betraying him.

"Come here Sher." Mycroft said using his hands to make an inward motion as Sherlock crawled his way into Mycroft's lap. "Is this really about the exhibit? " My asked as he smoothed Sherlock's mop of curls that lay hap hazardly on his head.

All though Sherlock was a difficult, he also had moments of sweetness, and moments where instead of acting stubborn and spoiled he acted like a normal child, upset, affectionate, and occasionally scared.

"I don't want to go away. Please don't send me away, I'll be good I promise, no more fires, and I'll ask before I do an experiment. But please My, don't make me go away."

"Sherlock, what makes you think I'm sending you away? Of course you can stay here, you can stay here forever, if you so please." Why in God's name did Sherlock think he was going to get sent away, no matter how many things he broke or nerves he got on Mycroft still loved him.

"I heard mummy talking to Mrs. Hudson. She said she was going to send me away, because I make too much trouble and I'm always making messes." Sherlock said with tears now streaming down his cheeks, while he rubbed his eyes, making him look more and more like the child he was with every passing second.

Oh Sherlock, how could he ever think Mycroft would consent to him being sent away! I mean of course they had had their spats, and at times Mycroft had been a little harsh with his words, but he would never let Sherlock out of his sight.

"Shhh, oh Sher, I won't send you away." He cooed, still smoothing down the wild curls, feeling little Sherlock relax little by little with every caress. Once Sherlock was asleep, My gathered him up blanket and all and put him into his bed making sure he was tucked in tight, just the way he liked it.

* * *

As Mycroft paced down the halls, he wondered if his mother had truly said those things, of it was a misunderstanding, or if Sherlock had simply dreamt the whole thing up. It had to be one of the latter, she wouldn't send Sherlock away, would she? She hadn't sent Mycroft away when he was his age, although, she would have had a tough time convincing her alpha mate to send away his only alpha son. Not that they had much of a relationship before his so-called "tragic" death. To be truthful, Mycroft was glad that he wasn't around anymore, he was a cruel man, filled with cutting words, cold stares, and hard fists. Luckily Sherlock had been spared most of the punishment with him being only a toddler at the time of their fathers demise. But Mycroft had felt the full blow, through out his childhood. No matter what had happened Mycroft could be blamed...Italy had a bad election, lock Mycroft in the closet. Or a stock crashed, or someone got in the way of an assassination, or Father was frustrated, beating Mycroft was always seemed like a good option. Thinking back maybe it would have been nice to go to some posh school instead of living in this horrid house where secrets lined the walls and all the rooms had haunting memories. The more he thought about it the more he realized how like his mother this whole idea sounded.

"Master Mycroft." One of the household staff said as he passed.

With a glare on his face that could freeze the most intimidating criminal in his place, he turned and said. "Where is my mother?"

Shaking the girl no older than nineteen replied. "sh..sh..she's in her dressing room, Master Mycroft."

Without even a nod he continued down the dimly lit hall, keeping the pace he had raced at before. Bursting into the large room, filled with angry memories of his past and the heartbreak of seeing his little brother cry.

"Out!" he shouted at the few staff that tended his mother.

As they scurried out of the room, his mother glared at him with her pale green eyes. "Was that really necessary, I think they would have responded to a please leave."

"What is this I hear of you planning on sending Sherlock away?" He said, his fists clenched against his legs.

As she turned back to the mirror and adjusted he hair, she replied. "Oh it's nothing, Mrs. Hudson was simply telling me about this school, for troublesome omegas, such as Sherlock. It's a beautiful facility, with people who are trained to deal with children like Sherlock. Really, My, I had planned on discussing it with you but a spot opened up and I took it. I think in time you will see it's best for everyone."

Mycroft felt like steam was about to fly out his ears, nostrils flared and a pounded fist on the desk made his anger clear. " Don't play stupid mother, it doesn't suit you. We both know those "facilities" are little more than holding cells for unwanted omegas. We have all heard the stories of abuse, indoctrination, and worst of all the submission lessons! How could you even dare to think of send your child to a place like that!"

" He is my son, and I will do what I see fit for him." she said, turning towards him, keeping a calm face.

Mycroft couldn't help but growl. "And he is my brother and I am the alpha here. If you make me choose, I will choose him every time, the only person I would consent to sending away, is you."

"Mycroft Holmes you wouldn't..."

"Oh wouldn't I, as far as I am concerned, I own this estate and everything in it, I will decide who stays and who goes and I say Sherlock will not leave. As for you, I want you gone by morning, I will give you a small parting sum, but you can forget ever setting eyes on Sherlock again."

With her eyes wide, never having seen this very intimidating side of Mycroft before, she stammered. "You cant seriously believe you can kick me out of my own home"

"As I said Mother, this is not your home, this belongs to me. I want you out." He said spitting out the word, as if they were poison in his mouth.

He turned and left the room, slamming the door so hard that he was sure he heard the wood crack. He headed straight for his room, pacing, wanting to punch someone, but also feeling like he wanted to collapse. But instead, he texted Greg.

I need you...Now- MH

* * *

Greg had been feeling anxious all evening, he figured it was the bond but he couldn't be sure. Their bond hadn't been...made official yet. So until they bonded during one of Greg's heats they only had a pre-bond. But some emotions still filtered through, if one of them was nervous about a big test or worried about something, the other would know. That's why when Greg's phone buzzed, he had already had his shoes on to go and find out what was going on. He snuck out his bedroom window, which wasn't overly hard to do considering he was on the ground floor, and jumped in his old beater and raced over to the Holmes estate.

All though Greg had only been inside a handful of times, he knew the route well, just outside of town, all he had to do was follow a windy side road until he reached the castle. (or at least that's how it looked to him.)

I'm outside, let me in! It's bloody freezing out here. - Greg

* * *

Mycroft raced down the stairs and to the back door. Usually only staff used this entrance, but it also was quite helpful when sneaking people in. As soon as Mycroft reached the strangely plain door he started to clam down. Even more so when he opened the door and was able to see Greg, that was one of the perks of having a pre-bond, whenever one of them was upset, the others presence had the ability to sooth and relax their worries. Greg sensing his anxiousness reached out, and pulled him close, holding him there just long enough.

"Now will you tell me what happened, you've had me worked up all night!" Greg said patting My's back.

With a heavy heart Mycroft told him the story.

"I have never felt like that, I was so...so... protective, it was like it wasn't even me talking, I was just kind of watching it happen. A bystander to whole thing."

Greg placed his elbows on his knees, and used his hands to rub his face, as if he was trying to wipe the emotions off of it.

"Well at least Sherlock is safe." Greg had never really liked the kid, but no one deserved to go to an omega home, no one.

Even though he was listening, the whole time Mycroft was retelling the story, all Greg could think about is how very alpha My was acting. And how, by some trick of fate Mycroft was his Alpha. Not officially, well hell, not even unofficially, but in some almost real way he was. Greg could tell the effects the event was still having on My, he was shaking and seemed scared of who he had become, but he also knew Mycroft did exactly what needed to be done.

"I can stay here tonight, if that would help?" Greg said staring at his feet.

And before Mycroft even knew what he was doing, he was saying "Please?"

* * *

Once Mycroft could see the morning sunlight filter in, it hit him. His whole night came rushing back, Sherlock crying, the fighting, holding Greg so tightly it must have hurt...Now he looked around his barren room only to see the few things Greg had brought with him scattered around. His coat slung over a chair in the corner, his keys thrown onto My's desk, and Greg himself, somehow missing his shirt, sprawled out on Mycroft's bed. Mycroft had never seen the omega with out his shirt, he was surprisingly muscular, for being as tall and meek as he was. My was sure that if Greg ever wanted he could pack quite the punch. It was so strange to see his mark, usually it was covered by his shirt collar or his ridiculously old green hoodie that he wore around. Sometime he would get a peek at it, but never anything yet there it was almost identical to Mycroft's, except for the shape, the same swirls and there planted in the middle his matching crest.

"Greg, come on, it's time to get up, its half past ten. " He said rubbing little circles into his back.

Greg simply rolled over. "I don't want to. I'm tired, let me sleep." He sounded like and old man in the morning, something so different from his usual, deep but soft voice. As if only his voice had grown old and left the body behind.

"Fine, I will go and eat without you, just come down when you're ready." Looking to Greg for a response before poking him.

"Okay, okay, I will." He whined, waving him off. Guess he wasn't much of a morning person, thought a slightly amused Mycroft.

* * *

As Mycroft passed his mothers chambers, he saw that the room had been cleaned, sheets changed, and that the rooms had been fully emptied of everything belonging to his mother. He felt a sense of relief ,betrayal, but also a sort of sadness as he made his way to Sherlock's room. He opened the heavy wood door, and peered in at a supposedly sleeping Sherlock.

"I'm not sleeping." Called a young voice.

After Mycroft entered the cluttered room, filled with toys, and books, and experiments he made his way through the labyrinth of mess, he sat on the bed, next to Sherlock.

"Sher, I have something that I need to tell you. "

Sherlock looked at him with his big pale eyes. "I already know mummy's gone. I watched her leave this morning."

"And how do you feel about that?" Mycroft asked gently, with his hands in his lap.

"I'm fine. She was going to send me away, anyway." he said, with his lip trembling before bursting into tears. Sherlock threw his arms around his brother and cried.

"I'm sorry about what I said My, you're not getting fat." He choked still in sobs.

Mycroft had never been good with children, he never knew how to act or what to say. But luckily for him Sherlock was not a normal child, he was a pint-sized adult, with some childlike characteristics. " How about we go down for breakfast and I'll get cook to make us some french toast." He said as he wiped away the boy's tears.

Pulling on Mys sleeve he brought his face to Mys ear. "Can it be waffles instead?" he whispered.

"Of course, let's go and have some waffles." He said as he lifted the little boy off the bed and placed him onto the floor.

He didn't know exactly what kind of relationship he and Sherlock shared, but he knew that they were all family the other had and that was something he would always hold dear.

* * *

When Greg woke up, he didn't know where he was, he had never been in Mycroft's room before. But looking around the neat and tidy room he could only assume that's who the room belonged to. As he slowly sat up he took in his surroundings, the dark green walls, the large window, the surprising comfortable bed. Hold on where was his shirt? He had it on when he fell asleep, so where was it now? He searched the room thoroughly, before giving up and grabbing one of Mycrofts from a drawer packed full. The shirt smelled like him, it smelled strongly of cinnamon, a deep wood, and the alpha wash that Mycroft had been known to use. He would look around for his shirt again later, but if he couldn't find it, it wouldn't be the worst thing to just keep this one.

Greg wandered downstairs, trying to find Mycroft, but in an endless maze of halls and rooms, it was quite difficult. Until he heard the sound of laughter wafting from one of the rooms to his right. He opened the door only to be welcomed by the smell of breakfast and coffee, glorious coffee. The room had fifteen of so large windows on the far wall, making the room, although made of stone, look warm and comforting. Sherlock was sitting on the table with whipped cream on his nose, trying to get to it using only his tongue. And My, was insisting he use a napkin instead.

"Finally, I thought the smell of coffee would have you jumping out of bed." said Mycroft, looking at the weary eyed teenager, even though Greg was only sixteen, at this moment he easily looked five or six years older.

"Oh shut up, if this mansion wasn't so bloody large, I would have found you half an hour ago." He replied, throwing his hands in the air.

"Look Greg, I can make my tongue reach my nose, not even My can do that!" said Sherlock excitedly pointing to his now semi clean nose.

Sitting down Greg looked at the two brothers, who despite looking so different shared the same eyes, and the same stubbornness. All though they were and would always be two very unique people, that was something that they could share and cherish.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sherlock.

* * *

Mornings were always the worst with Sherlock. It had been two years since Mycroft had sent their mother away, and no one had seen or heard from her since. Mycroft, being exceptionally smart had already finished high school and one year of university, and was quickly on his way to becoming a great man. Sherlock on the other hand, had grown to hate mornings. Mycroft had started to wake him after about a dozen of the household staff failed to even get him out of bed.

"Sherlock, you must get up now, because if you do not you will make me severely late and I am sorry, but I cannot be late again." Scolded Mycroft from the end of the bed, constantly checking his watch.

"Why do I care if you are late or not? It does not affect me on the slightest." Said a crumpled version of Sherlock who was now sitting up but still refusing to leave his bed.

"You should care, because if you make me late one more time this week I will be taking away your microscope away for a month and if you do not get out of bed this instant and start getting ready for school I will make sure that all of your access to your experiments is cut off." Threatened Mycroft as he adjusted his shirt in the mirror.

Sherlock sat thinking about what his options were for only a few seconds before starting to speak. "But My, if I can't look at my mold, how will I know what the decomposition rate is on frozen cheese!?"

"I don't know Sherlock. But I have given you your choices." Mycroft replied grinning as his younger brother finally got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Fine, but I am not brushing my hair." He said as he glanced toward Mycroft.

In Mycroft's book this was a win, anytime anyone could convince Sherlock Holmes to do something he didn't want to do he considered it a victory. For example, once Greg had gotten him to try haggis by telling him what it was made of. Greg was so good with Sherlock, in some ways better than Mycroft, Greg had much more patience and a sweeter temperament.

* * *

By the time Mycroft made it to uni he was still fifteen minutes late, but at least Sherlock was at school...right? Sherlock had recently been enrolled at a prestigious London academy that usually only excepted alphas and betas, but fortunately the headmaster still owed Mycroft a favor or two, and Sherlock was the exception. So far he seemed to be doing well there, spending most of his time in the science wing of course, which with Sherlock that could hardly be avoided. But there was something that worried Mycroft about sending his omega brother to a school flooded with Alphas, what would happen if Sherlock went into heat on campus? He most likely wouldn't fully present for a few years yet, so there was still a bit of time, but it was still a thought that weighed heavily on Mycroft's mind. Most omegas fully presented around sixteen, but Greg, Mycroft's soul bond, had yet to have a heat and he was turning nineteen before the end of the month. On top of it all, Sherlock had enough issues with strange glances and teasing already, he didn't need those alphas getting a chance to do what they continually joked about doing. Sherlock was smarter, more observant, and more socially oblivious than the other children his age, so all though he heard the taunts he paid them no mind, or so Mycroft had thought. Mycroft looked down at his phone as he snuck into class and sat near the back.

I would like to go home now. -SH

Sherlock, you just got there! You still have six hours of school left. I will pick you up at the end of the day. -MH

Then Mycroft turned off his phone and did his best to focus on what ever boring political lecture his nearly prehistoric professor was spouting out now.

* * *

When four o'clock finally rolled around, Mycroft had just made it to the school in time to pick up Sherlock. But after waiting for twenty minutes for Sherlock to exit Mycroft was nearly fuming. After roaming the halls and all of Sher's favorite places, he made his way to the school office.

"Excuse me, would you by any chance be able to tell me where my brother is?" Mycroft said, barely glancing at the somewhat pretty blond receptionist.

"Name?" She asked as she shuffled around the paperwork on her desk.

You would think by how many times both he and Sherlock had been called into this office the staff would already know who they were. "Holmes. Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh, he was picked up several hours ago. We assumed you knew, considering he had a signed note for a doctor's appointment at eleven." She said showing him the note, that had obviously been forged by Sherlock to get out of school.

Mycroft stormed out of the office, first texting his brother.

Sherlock, tell me where you are, this moment! -MH

And then he fired off a text to Greg canceling their plans for the night, because knowing Sherlock this would be an hours long manhunt.

Greg, sorry it looks like I will have to cancel tonight...Again. Sherlock has gone missing. I promise to make it up to you. -MH

Just as he went to put his phone back in his pocket, it started to ring.

"Hello?" Mycroft answered.

"How many times have I told you to get caller ID? Anyway since you weren't answering your phone earlier, I thought I would let you know I have Sherlock." Why on earth would Greg have picked Sherlock up from school especially without clearing it with him first?

"Why did you pick him up? He has to learn that these shenanigans will not be tolerated, Greg. If I keep giving in to him, he will think its alwa..."

"My, calm down. We are at my place, just come and pick him up." Said Greg, interrupting him mid sentence.

He was furious, not just with Sherlock for leaving school, but with Greg for enabling him. If he didn't start punishing these behaviors, he would soon have a brother who never left the house except to check the temperatures of goat ears, or something equally ridiculous. By the time he got to 221B Baker Street it was almost five. There was no way that they could make it back home for dinner, maybe they would probably stop on the way and grab some take away. When Greg opened the door, Sherlock was no where to be found.

"Where is he?" Said Mycroft furiously.

"My, he's sleeping, and you need to calm down."

"Fine." Mycroft sat down with his arms crossed on the green leather sofa, definitely not in the mood for excuses.

Greg handed him a cup of tea that he had obviously made while waiting for him to get there. "My take it." He said as he forced the cup into Mycroft's hands. "Sherlock was in a fight today. Well I say fight, it was more like Sherlock got beaten up. He is pretty bruised up. I tried to call you, but you had your phone off." Greg said, sitting down next to him o the couch. "So when he couldn't get a hold of you, he called me, so I went, gave the school a note and took him here."

Oh god. Mycroft felt horrible, like someone was ripping his heart out. He had failed at his main duty as an alpha. It wasn't even that hard, to protect his family. He didn't ask Sherlock why he wanted to leave, he didn't even wait to find out. What was he thinking, leaving his brother unprotected like that. But what was he going to do, send a bodyguard with him everywhere he went? Sherlock would hate him forever if he did that. Mycroft put down the tea and put his head in his now warm hands.

"What the hell am I doing Greg? It seems like every thing I do is a mistake. How can I be expected to one day take care of a family, when I can't even stop my brother from being beaten up? I didn't even know he was being bullied, I mean I figured there would be the odd stare or name calling or something. He's a ten year old omega for gods sake, he's attending a secondary academy for alphas and betas, I should have never even sent him there. I should have known better."

"My, you are a wonderful alpha. You can't blame yourself for any of this. You couldn't have known that's why he wanted to leave school. He's fine now, it's just some bruises and a crushed pride." Greg said patting his back, resting his head on Mycrofts shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Greg looked up at his beautiful auburn alpha, reached up, turned My's head toward himself with one hand and the pressed his lips slowly to the taller mans. Despite knowing him for almost six years, this had been their first kiss, well really their first romantic gesture of any kind. He was surprised to say the least when he felt Mycroft start to reciprocate the gesture.

"Ewww! What are you guys doing?" Exclaimed Sherlock, who stood in front of the couch.

Mycroft unlocked his lips from Greg's and wiped his mouth as he appraised he little brother. One black eye, a small cut on his lip, bruises on both of his arms and most likely there were a few more that were just hiding under his uniform.

"Uh...We were..um.." Greg started to try and explain.

"I don't think I even want to know." Said Sherlock as he curled up in the black chair that sat in the far corner of the room.

Mycroft walked over to the chair before getting kneeling down so that he was eye level with the boy. "Sherlock, why didn't you tell me what was going on? Is this why you didn't want to go to school?"

Sherlock nodded. "You are always so busy, I didn't want to bug you. I thought I could handle it."

Mycroft put his hand underneath Sherlock's chin and raised it a few inches. " I am never to busy for you, do you understand? You are the most important person in my life, I love you." He said, wrapping his long arms around the boys slender frame. " You need to tell me things, because then we can fight them together, as a family." He said briefly giving Greg a side glance before turning his attention back to Sherlock.

"I promise I will tell you next time." He said, looking at his feet.

Mycroft smiled. "Did you get a good punch in?" He asked as he ruffled Sherlock's wild curls.

"Ya and I kicked him too." Said Sherlock as he looked up, his eyes a little brighter.

At this point Greg stepped in. "So how about there's no fighting next time?" He asked as he stepped toward the pair of 'em.

"Greg's always taking the fun out of everything, isn't he!" Said My as he stood up to hug the man, and whisper a quick thank you.

Sherlock's face instantly dropped the smile. "You guys aren't going to start kissing again, are you? Because if so, I'm leaving." He said as he slid off the chair and both Greg and Mycroft erupted into laughter at the fact that Sherlock couldn't see Greg sneak a wink to Mycroft.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you all know, I like writing the Holmes boys, a little bit more human than they seem in the show. But with that being said, that might change as time goes on. Also there will be some Mystrade in the next chapter! Oooh how exciting! **

**P.s. Please leave a review, all feedback is good to hear! And if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sherlock.

Also this chapter has quite a bit of fluff and a bit of smut, so be warned.

* * *

Hey - GL

What's up? - GL

Hello? - Gl

Mycroft? - GL

Greg anxiously checked his phone again, before putting it back on his desk. He hadn't heard from Mycroft in almost three days. The last time being the evening they kissed. Was My avoiding him for some reason? It hadn't been the most wonderful kiss, either of them had experienced, but that's no reason to fall of the face of the planet. He was getting more and more frustrated with every passing moment, his heart was saying. He's probably just busy, it's nothing. But his brain was screaming , the kiss was too soon, what were you thinking?! But he had wanted to do that for at least two years now, so it's not like they were rushing into anything.

Greg needed to study, big exam on Monday. So he shoved his phone into the desk drawer and tried to forget about it. But as soon as he picked up the book his mind started to wander. He thought about Mycroft, his face, his body,his likes, dislikes, he thought about practically everything he knew about Mycroft. How he liked his eggs, favorite colour, birthday, and so on.

Will you stop it!? I'm trying to sleep and I can feel you through the bond! Go to bed already. - MH

As time went on their bond had gotten stronger but they had also learned tricks to stop it from being a bother. Sleeping was a good way to stop emotions from filtering through. Though Mycroft had also learned to control his feelings to some degree, which stopped a lot of his feelings from affecting Greg, but Greg had no such ability. First time talking since they did a relationship 180, and he's mad because Greg's worrying won't let him sleep.

Well look who decided to reappear. Can you seriously not understand why I am so anxious? - GL

I can assume it has something to do with us. - MH

He could assume! Well at least his brain was still functioning. That bloody idiot, if Greg had any way to get to the Holmes Estate, Greg would already be on his way to punch the git.

Fine, I'm on my way. - MH

Great he thought as he started to clean up the place, it had been a disaster zone for more than a week now. He kept meaning to clean but things kept getting in the way. He threw all the dishes into the sink, picked up all the clothes off the floor, and wiped down the coffee table. The place didn't look great but it was still a vast improvement. Shit! He thought as he looked in the mirror, he was in need of both a shower and a shave, but only had time for one. Shave it was. He was a mess, hair sticking up in every direction, he old T-shirt riddled with holes, and probably smelled like the back-end of a horse. But it would have to do. Mycroft had seen him look worse, Greg wasn't sure when but he was sure there had to be at least one time.

"Greg?" He heard Mycroft call from the main room.

Did he ever knock? That key was for emergencies or coming to water the plants while Greg was away, not that Mycroft ever would but at least it seemed like a possibility. Greg saw him from the end of the hall, and god, even when he's been pulled out of bed at 2am he still looked fantastic, just in a T-shirt and a jumper, he still looked like someone from a magazine.

"Ya, I'm coming." He said as he made his way down toward Mycroft. " You didn't have to come here." He said looking rather exhausted himself.

"Like hell I didn't! With you sending out a flood of worry every five minutes, I wouldn't have gotten a wink of sleep all night if I didn't." Mycroft retorted, crossing his arms.

"Well it's your fault, I wouldn't have worried if you had just replied. That's what a good Alpha would have done!" He yelled.

"Ya, well if I was a good Alpha, I would have kissed you first. Greg I'm not sure you noticed, I am not a "good Alpha", I can't protect you, I can't give you what you need, I can't provide for you. I don't think you noticed how inadequate I am. I have so many flaws that you kindly choose to ignore." My said looking at his shoes.

Great, now Greg was having a hard time staying mad at him! Mycroft was always such a confident person, he was smart, good-looking, rich, it never even occurred to Greg that he might be thrown off with an Omega making the first move.

"I'm sorry, but what did you want me to do wait around for another six years until you got up the nerve?" Greg asked jokingly with undertones of truth.

At that second, Mycroft closed the gap between them and pulled Greg into him. Making sure he knew it wouldn't have taken another six years. This kiss was different from the last one. It wasn't robotic or even expected. This one was filled with unleashed passion and the emotions that had wafted through air all evening. This was the kiss he had waited for since they first met. The one that people whispered about, the first real kiss between soul bonds.

As they pulled away, their eyes met. Mycroft's pale blue/green and Greg's dark brown. Greg closed in and nuzzled his bonds neck.

Greg was the first one to break the silence. "My, I don't need you to be a good Alpha, I just need you to be my Alpha."

If only that was true, thought Mycroft. "You need someone who deserves you, someone that can give you the world and more."

"You are my world. As cheesy as that sounds, I have no family, and only a few friends. My world revolves around you. Heck, you're all I think about, why do you think I couldn't put my phone down?"

It was true, Greg was an orphan, only child, and only had a friend or two at uni. But it didn't convince Mycroft.

"Greg, If you choose me, you might regret me. But if you do, I will work my hardest everyday to make sure that doesn't happen." Greg wanted to freeze this moment forever, Mycroft was finally handing himself over, giving him his heart.

He ran his fingers along Mycrofts jaw. "I will choose you every time." He said smiling.

"Mmm, Hey...Are those your pants?" asked Mycroft as he pointed to a pair of grey underwear that were laying underneath the coffee table.

Shit. Greg thought as he scrambled to grab them, nearly bonking his head on the coffee table. How had he missed the one pair of pants, of all the clothes that had coated the floor less than an hour ago, he missed the only pair of pants.

"Uh..ya, I was trying to tidy. I guess it didn't really work out." Greg said while he scratched the back of his head.

"You can leave them there." Mycroft said as he pulled him into something that was again very different. This was fire, a passion, a need, something that needed to be pursued and tested. Mycroft leaned into Greg as he slowly pushed him onto his back.

Mycroft had never been good at relationships, he had only had two, after he and Greg decided they needed to have at least some experience before settling down. But even those had been years ago and Mycroft had only had sex once and to be perfectly honest it was horrid. He did not want this to be a replay of that. But then again how could it be, he loved him, and they had waited for this for such a long time. It had to be good right? Well at this pace they were sure to find out.

Greg's hands grazed Mycroft's hips, pulling and tugging on the waistband of his jeans. While Mycroft's hands had found his stomach and his hair, every touch between them was like sparks. He had been completely taken in by Mycroft's magic. His hands moving to My's back, experimenting and gliding his hands back and forth as Mycroft rutted against him. It felt amazing, to finally be able to let this side of himself show, the side that truly wanted nothing except for Mycroft, right here, right now. He felt himself straining toward him, wanting to be close than possible. With My's lips on his neck and on his chest and making their way lower, a moan escaped his lips, his nails digging into his soon to be lovers sweater.

"Clothes. Off. Now." Growled Mycroft possessively as he started unbuttoning his jeans. With Greg following suit, first taking of his worn tee, and throwing it off to the side. Until they were both down to just their pants.

Despite Mycroft being tall and an average size, underneath his clothes he was toned and had definition to his body. He ran his fingers down Mycroft's now almost completely bare body. The anticipation was killing them but they were both scared to make the wrong move. As if at any moment the other would grab his clothes and make a run for the door. Until Greg just went for it, pushing his Alpha into the nearby wall and navigating his tongue over his skin. He tasted so good, like whiskey, cinnamon, and dark chocolate, Greg couldn't get enough of it. He let his tongue wander until it found a soft spot like My's neck, nipple, or mouth where he would stay until My offered him some sort of affirmation, a moan, a grunt, or a twitch. Mycroft was already palming Gregs erection through the thin fabric, feeling him get harder and harder. And with his other hand he started to slide Greg's pants down, eliciting a sweet sound from Greg.

"My, please, I need you." He groaned as he submissively got on all fours on the couch. Mycroft stood over him, removing the last bit of fabric the stood between him and Greg, his own pants. Greg was so wet, he had started to drip down his thighs, but Mycroft wanted this to be as painless as possible.

"Do you have any lube?" asked Mycroft looking around.

"Left drawer, coffee table." Replied Greg through gritted teeth.

Sure enough it was exactly where it was supposed to be. Mycroft grabbed the bottle and flicked it open, pouring a more than generous amount into his waiting hand. Slicking both his fingers and Greg's beautiful ass. Before diving one of his fingers into the pink and puckered hole, making Greg buck against it.

"More, please My, more!" Greg whined as he waited for My to add another finger, and then another, each time the feeling intensifying. He didn't want fingers though, he wanted the huge Alpha cock that My was refraining from using.

"Are you sure Greg, that you want this?" He asked as Greg rocked back on his fingers as confirmation. So My removed his fingers and added some lube to his hard dick, before easing in, inch by inch. Greg was still so tight that Mycroft had to go slow, even then the sensation was making him want to thrust into him so deep it made him beg. All he could hear from Greg right now was unintelligible moans, which made him think he was doing something right.

"Greg, I wanna hear you scream. Come on, I want the neighbors to know my name!"

Greg had his hand on his own cock, matching the pace of Mycrofts thrust, slowly at first and then faster as they went. So a scream would soon be easily acquired.

"Oh, Oh god, MY!" He screamed. "I need your knot, please My, please!" He begged.

My had tried to hold it back, fearing Greg wasn't' ready yet. But now that he had been asked he wouldn't deny it. He slammed as hard as he could, each time hitting Greg's prostate, before finally being allowed to shove his knot in. Greg couldn't stand it any more, he shook as his body unwound, and his orgasm rocked through him.

Felling his Omega unleash around him, sent shock waves through his body, that lead to his own climax. Deep inside Greg, he let go and filled him, so deep that just moving made Greg cum again.

"That was..." Panted a satisfied Mycroft.

"Agreed." Replied Greg as he felt Mys lips on his neck and shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: So I will end it there...Sorry about the smut, it didn't turn out as well as I planned, sorry! It will be better next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Mycroft as he cuddled up against Greg. For the first time since they met, they had both finally acknowledged that they did, in fact, have feelings for each other, feelings that went way beyond just friendship.

Knowing he meant something deeper, something he wasn't ready to talk about, Greg responded with "Well, I am going to take a shower."

Mycroft gave him a once over, Greg was standing up, with a white sheet covering up anything indecent...unfortunately. But nonetheless, he had a great body, he wasn't overly tall but he made up for that with muscle. Since they were kids, Greg's dream had always dreamed of joining the police, no matter how much My protested. But man, did he have the body for it.

"You know that's not what I meant." My Scolded. "But that does sound like a good idea, I have a meeting with the headmaster at three, to go over what happened the other day." He would have to take Sherlock with him he assumed, even though he thought it a better idea to leave him at home for the day.

"How do you think it's going to go?" asked Greg as he grabbed the towels from the top of his closet.

What My was hoping, was for the other boy to be expelled, and for a system to be put in place to protect Sher in the future. But he knew this would likely end with Sherlock transferring schools...again.

"It should be fine, but you know how they treat Omegas Greg, everyone is equal but everything is separate. And those Omega schools barely even serve as a daycare! Knitting, cooking, sewing, what in god's name would Sher even do there?"

Greg remembered all to well, the horrid child care lessons, and Greg still couldn't knit or sew to save his life. Luckily for him the group home he was at had their budget cut, so to save on funds they had to merge the Alpha and Omega curriculum.

"Hey, did you want to come? Maybe you could argue the Omega side of things, and I think it might calm Sher down to have another familiar face. But I mean, only if you want to." Mycroft stammered as he started picking up his clothes from the floor.

This was a big step, or was it. I mean they had done tons of things like this before. Greg made Sherlock's doctors appointments, picked him up from school, took him go get get his hair cut whenever Mycroft hadn't realized his brother had started to look part sheep dog. So although a meeting with the headmaster shouldn't feel like a big deal, it did. It felt like after...taking it so slow...they were now moving in leaps and bounds.

Greg scratched his chin. "Uh ya, sure. I don't know how much help I will be though." He said watching as Mycrofts usual scowl turned into some kind of a smile.

"Great, then wanna leave in an hour or so to pick up Sher and then head to the school?" Mycroft asked grinning like he had just won a prize or something.

"Ya, just let me jump in the shower." Greg said, still feeling a little unsure if this was a good idea.

* * *

Well the drive to the Holmes Estate had been a bit more awkward than he had thought it would be, but Greg was still optimistic that the mood would improve after Sherlock got in the car, hopefully.

"What's he doing here?" Sherlock asked Mycroft as he got into the black sedan.

So maybe Sherlock wasn't going to help.

"Sherlock, that was very rude, apologize to Greg." My demanded as they started driving once more.

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and sighed. "No."

"My, it's fine." Greg said, putting his hand on his arm.

Sherlock was probably just upset that he had to go and see the headmaster who he had deemed "boring" long ago. Sherlock didn't like boring people. Though he did (usually) like Greg, even though he was also "boring". Sherlock was a mystery, constantly changing and never consistent.

The almost rest of the drive was spent in silence, with nothing but their thoughts to occupy their minds.

"I don't understand why we even have to go to this stupid thing." Said Sherlock with his arms now crossed and a grimace on his face.

"Sherlock, the headmaster called us in, so we go. That's what people do, unless you want to be transferred again." My said as he glared at him through the rearview mirror.

Sherlock answered with another roll of his eyes. "It's not like I even like it there!"

"You love it there, that's the school you chose. Remember, you said they had the best science program in the whole country." Greg replied.

"Shut up, Greg! What do you know about it anyway!" Sherlock spat, sticking his tongue out to make a point.

That was the last straw thought Mycroft as he pulled the car off to the side of the road. Sherlock would not get away talking to Greg like that after he had done so much for him, for both of them.

"Sherlock, that's it. You apologize right now, I'm not moving the car until you do." Mycroft said, turning around in his seat.

Sherlock sat quiet for some time, thinking up away to get around apologizing. " Fine. Sorry Greg." He said as sarcastically as possible while making a face.

As much as Greg wanted to say it didn't hurt to be insulted by a ten-year old, it really did. Especially when it was this ten-year old. It was Sherlock, who was the closest thing he had ever had to a brother, and it hurt.

"No, a real apology." Mycroft said glaring.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock said, which both Mycroft and Greg knew he didn't mean, but it was as close as they were going to get. What was with him today, was he just in a mood or was it something more?

"Thank you, plus, you know he's right you did say that." Mycroft said as he pulled the car back onto the road.

It couldn't just be the school thing that was bugging him, Greg decided. "Sherlock, are you mad at me? Or did you have an experiment go wrong or something? Come on bud, you can tell me." Greg soothed. He hoped it was the latter, but they wouldn't know until Sherlock opened up.

"No." Sherlock replied absolutely.

"No what, you aren't mad at me, nothing went wrong, or no to both?" Sherlock was a real piece of work for a kid, but Greg knew getting angry wouldn't solve anything.

"No!" Sherlock repeated. "No to everything."

"Okay, well, when you are ready to tell us why you are upset, we will listen." Mycroft said as they crossed into London.

"I'm not upset, I'm angry" Sherlock said under his breath.

Mycroft pretending he didn't hear. "What was that?"

"Nothing. The wind perhaps."

"Great, now we are out of gas, I'll just pull in here." Informed Mycroft as he pulled into a petrol station on the left..

After My got out of the car, it left just Sherlock and Greg. Sherlock to brood, and Greg to determine why.

"What's going on, come on, My's not here. Tell me, and I promise I won't tell him a word of it." Greg said, turning to look at Sherlock, who still had his arms crossed across his chest. But there was only a few things Sherlock liked more than not telling his older brother something, so Greg relied on Sherlock's love for secrets to pull him through.

"I am mad at you! My didn't come home last night, I had a bad dream and he was gone, he was with you. He loves you more now, so I'm mad at you." He said now with his legs crossed on the seat as well. "He's my brother, and you can't have him!" Sherlock yelled.

To be fair, Sherlock did have a reason to be mad. But My had explained what a bond was to Sherlock, and also what it meant for them. It didn't mean he loved Sherlock any less it just meant that he also loved Greg.

"That's ok Sherlock, you can be mad at me. But Mycroft still loves you, very much in fact. If he didn't love you, do you think he would have bought you that new microscope for your birthday last month?" Greg tried to reason, but how do you reason with a ten-year old who is smarter than you? "And I love you too Sher, but we can't be friends if you are always mad at me. How about tomorrow we do something fun, you choose, anything as long as it's not dangerous, illegal, or morbid." said Greg. Maybe he could bribe Sherlocks affections back.

"No." Sherlock refused.

"Well, I will leave the offer open, just in case you change your mind." Greg replied as he stepped out of the car.

He saw Mycroft inside paying for gas and a few candies. Greg went in a threw a package of chocolate biscuits on the counter as well (Sher's favorite.)

"What are you doing in here?" Questioned Mycroft.

"My, I know why Sherlock is mad, he is mad because of this." Greg said gesturing to the air between them. "He had a bad dream and you weren't there, so now he thinks you love me more."

Mycroft sighed. "But that's ridiculous, I could never replace him, not even with you." He said as he patted Greg's back.

"I know, but he's a kid who has no parents, and I think he thinks that you will eventually leave him too. I think it's best if you drop me off and take him yourself, and maybe take him to the zoo or something after." Greg said, remembering how much Sher liked the penguins.

Mycroft thought on it as he grabbed the little bag from the counter and they exited the service station. "Ya, okay. You're right, maybe that's all he needs, some brother time." My said opening the door to the black car. He mouthed a quick 'Thanks' to Greg.

Sherlock did seem to perk up a little at the mention of penguins, which seemed to be a good start to getting him to like Greg again. Which set both Greg and Mycroft at ease, at least for the moment.

Within fifteen minutes they had dropped Greg off and were on their way to speak to the headmaster.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding!" said Greg who absolutely could not believe what he was hearing. Mycroft had called after the zoo to tell him how things went at the school, and they were shocking to say the least. "You are telling me, Sherlock started the fight and used a ruler to put a sixteen year old in the hospital!?"

Mycroft tried to hide it, but he was secretly very glad he had done it. "Ya well, he deserved it. He kept whistling and telling Sherlock that Omega's only had two purposes in life!" When Mycroft found out Sherlock had initiated the fight, he could barely contain the anger. When he found out why he did it, he could hardly contain his pride!

"What were the two purposes?" Greg wondered.

"Well according to the teachers that witnessed it, he said, to fuck and to make food. Which I think we both know is completely inaccurate, because you can't make a dinner to save your life." My joked. But truthfully greg could burn water, without even trying, and My had tasted Sherlocks tuna/peanut butter sandwich and it was hardly any better, but at least the bread was good.

Greg giggled. My was right, he couldn't even make toast without something going wrong. "So did you tell him anything along the lines of don't let it happen again or fighting is bad?"

"Not quite... I signed him up for a baritsu class." My replied. Well if Sherlock was going to stay around Alphas he needed to know some kind of self defence.

Greg shook his head. "Of course you did! What's next, boxing? Actually I shouldn't be giving you any ideas, forget I said that!" Greg said, quickly retracting his statement.

"Boxing might not be too terrible, maybe I'll put him in if he likes the baritsu." Mycroft said as the gears in his head started to turn.

"So did Sher get expelled? Please tell me they will let him stay." Greg said, hoping they would. It had taken them a long time to get him into the Alpha academy the first time 'round.

"It looks like it. But this was the first and last warning. Plus he has been causing havoc elsewhere too, he keeps telling the teachers that they are wrong. I mean, they are but he can't tell them that." My said, hopefully Sherlock would catch on to what was okay and what wasn't. Mycroft didn't want a 20+ year old Sherlock still saying things like that.

"Anyway I have a seven AM class tomorrow. Coffee after?" Greg said after glancing at the clock and seeing how late it was.

All though they didn't have the same class schedule, they tried to meet for coffee at least three times a week. "Ya, I'll see you then. Oh, and Greg, I love...cheese." What was that!? Cheese! Everyone knew how much he despised cheese. He was going for smooth, ya looked like that worked out well.

"Okay then... I'll make sure to have some in the house then? Bye My." Greg said, smiling with his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Night." My replied, hanging up the phone. God he was an idiot.

Oh p.s. Sherlock says Museum Of London, whatever that means. -MH

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone is liking it so far! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Sherlock.

AN: Fast forward a few months, Greg and My are going strong, the relationship is still pretty bumpy but they are working on it. There's some smut in this chapter, so be warned. Sherlock still isn't too happy about it, but he's not upset anymore...and thats about it. :) oh and if you guys are liking it, please review!

* * *

How will I tell him...Mycroft thought. He had just gotten a big political internship, but it would mean a lot of traveling. He figured Greg would be fine with it, but Sherlock had developed some abandonment issues. But My wasn't abandoning him, he would only be away for a week or so at a time, they could handle that, right? This was a huge opportunity, and he would regret not taking it, after all wasn't politics what he wanted to do anyway. This just sped it up a bit. Plus it's not like he and Greg couldn't handle a little separation. Maybe it would even do Sherlock some good to spend some alone time with Greg. Mycroft was having a hard time already, trying to juggle living at the estate, school, Sherlock, and managing to spend what time he had left with Greg. He needed to think of a way to make this work, for all of them.

* * *

By the time Mycroft got to Greg's, Sherlock was already there. Because of Mys late hours Sherlock had been spending his after school time at Greg's. But Sherlock didn't really mind, he liked it better there than at the Estate anyway. The Estate was to big and far too empty.

"Hey...Who's cooking?" My said as he opened the door and smelled something burning.

Looking around the air was thick with smoke. My made it over to the window and opened it,fearing soon they would have to evacuate the place.

Greg was stirring something on the stove with Sherlock standing eagerly beside him.

"It's not that bad is it?" Greg asked as he fanned the smoke away from his face.

"Not to sure, I might be able to tell you if I could see it through this fog." My chuckled.

Despite the blacked pot, the smoky air, and the general foul smell that permeated the apartment, Sherlock looked like he was having a time and a half. "My, My, My!" Sherlock said as he jumped up and down.

"What, what, what!?"

"Greg and I are making you dinner!" He squealed.

Just looking at it, Mycroft could tell that it, whatever it was, would be inedible.

"Yum. What is it?"

"It was supposed to be chicken alfredo..." said Greg with a frown on his face, scraping at some black crusty mass. "But I think that's what's left of the chicken." He said looking at the bottom of the pot.

"Well then, how about we go to Angelo's, Sher's treat. Then maybe, we can go buy Greg a new pot." Said Mycroft as he tousled the boy's hair.

As they gathered up to leave My felt a tug on his sleeve. "I'll pay for dinner...but can I borrow the money?" Sherlock asked in a whispered voice.

"Of course." Chuckled My.

* * *

"What do you think?" Mycroft asked as he laid down all the papers he had been keeping in a nice pile so far.

What did he think? He was surprised, a little happy, scared, a bit sweaty, and he was a big ball of jumbled emotions. Definitely in no state to make any big decisions that was for sure and yet. "Yes." Uh oh. Did he actually just say yes? was this actually him speaking? It couldn't be, Greg wouldn't just say yes to a relationship altering decision, especially now.

"So you think sharing a flat is a good idea then? I think it would solve almost every problem we are having, me not having enough time, commuting to and from the estate, and I think Sher would like it better in the city. I mean obviously we would need three bedrooms, but I am sure we can find something close to Uni, my work, and Sher's school. Also we should probably consider things like the distance to the nearest hospital, grocers and restaurants in a five kilometer radius, and god forbid we need it, public transport. Oh yes and we will..."

"Wait, hold on, three bedrooms?" Greg interrupted.

"One for us, one for Sher, and a guest room or an office, whichever you prefer. I also looked at some other properties in this area, since we are quite comfortable here. Obviously price is no object, but should we ever have to sell, it would be nice to make a profit...Why are you looking at me that way?"

For such an observant person, Mycroft could be so thick sometimes.

Mycroft sniffed the air. "Oh god. Your scents changed, are you going into heat?" My asked going white at the thought. Feeling like an idiot for not realizing it before. The had never really decided what they would do when it happened. Most Omegas went into heat for the first time by the time they were sixteen. But then there was Greg who was already nineteen, still never having started his heats. So they had just started living by the motto, 'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.'

"I think so. I feel, I feel really, really warm." Though that was a bit of an understatement, he felt like his insides were on fire, and like at any moment he would just burst into flames. He felt so so cloudy. It was as if with every passing moment, Greg got pushed back a little further and instinct took more and more control, until he gave in and passed out on the sofa.

Was this normal. Yes. No? Yes, yes it was. It was normal for both Omegas and Alphas to black out during heats, especially the first one. He thought, bring back everything he could from sixth grade biology. "Oh. Oh, uh. Okay. What do I..We... I mean." Mycroft sputtered. He didn't know what to do. He was an Alpha, didn't Alpha's just jump along for the ride? No, they did more than that. Think! Mycroft commanded himself. What does an Alpha do? He protects. He shelters. He provides .

Mycroft jumped up, locking the door and all the windows first. No other Alpha could get in now, Greg was his, and only his. Shelter. Mycroft started gathering up blankets, pillows, anything soft, anything that smelled like him or Greg. Then he piled them around Greg like a big pillow fort. Provides. Next he went to the kitchen, grabbed as many as fifteen bottles of water, granola bars, a couple of cans of beans, and any other easily grabbed food staples he could find and put them on the coffee table.

What else, Alphas had other jobs... what were they? Sherlock. My sent a text to the Estate caretaker, Humphreys, explaining the situation, and asked if he would be willing to stay with Sherlock for the week, with heavy compensation obviously.

Sher, I can't come home for the week. I have to go away for work again. So you will stay with Humphrey's until I get back, I love you. - MH

Now Sherlock was taken care of. School, he could miss a week without anyone wondering where he had gone. Work on the other hand. So he made a quick phone call to his boss telling him he was very ill, and wouldn't be able to make it in. My had never told so many lies in such a short period of time, but seeing as they were necessary he didn't really mind.

Then there was nothing else to do but wait. Wait and think.

* * *

Greg woke up writhing and in pain. He eased into a sitting position which seemed to help, but he still felt like he was on fire.

"My?"he croaked.

"Greg. Thank god. I didn't know what to do, so I did this." My said, gesturing to apartment, which was now a padded room, with a bunch of food in the center.

"Are those canned beans?"

"Ya I just grabbed the first things I saw. Is it okay?" he asked, scratching his head.

"It's great My. It really is."

" So, what happens next?"

"From what I read, we have a few hours before my heat has fully started. We should use this time to decide what we want to do."

" I'm not sure if I will be able to stop it, but if I am able, do you want me to mark you or not?"

"Well, do you want to bond? Because if you don't want to, right away, I understand." Greg didn't see the point in not bonding now. They had been together as friends for years, and lovers for almost six months. And unbonded heats tended to be more painful, last longer, and increased the chance that one or both of them would be hurt. Also it was just time, Greg was ready for them to be a family.

"I love you Greg, if you want to bond, I would have no qualms marking you. As long as it's what you want as well."

"I love you too, and I think that we are ready. It's time My." He said, moving closer, caressing Mys face, before moving in for a soft kiss. Which started into something more.

"I think I was wrong about the few hours. I think it's starting now." Greg could feel his body calling for what it needed. He needed My, and he needed him now. His body arched into the other mans, rubbing together their over sensitive skin. Making every touch feel like pin pricks, and every caress like sandpaper. But it only fed their need, making in grow. Their instincts starting to take over, feeding off of their thoughts and the love in their hearts.

"Mine, mine." Mycroft growled as he nuzzled into Greg's neck, eliciting a moan from Greg's lips. My rubbed his nose and jaw along Greg's body. Nipping and licking as he went, he was scenting him. From now on everyone would know who Greg belonged to. They would know that he was taken. Their scents would be forever mingled, My's dark and smooth scent, with Greg's sweet, light, and fresh scent.

Riding the tidal waves of emotion and of passion they started to rip off the only thing that stood between them and the realization of their desires, their clothes. Moving in perfect sync with each other. Kissing, grazing, tugging. Teasing each other with each movement.

"My, please, I need you. Please." Greg begged.

"Not yet. You aren't ready." He growled.

My looked at his prize. He was so perfect, he was ideal in every single way.

"Lay down." He demanded. Greg submitted to his Alpha, laying down, face first, into the pillows and sheets. Rutting into the heavy fabric, trying to gain whatever friction he could. Moaning as he thrust.

My poured the lube into his hand and slathered it onto his fingers and into Greg's entrance. Hearing Greg moan and whine only made him harder. My started to finger the striking Omega. First going slow and then gradually building up to harder and faster thrusts, adding more fingers as he went.

"Please, My, Please. I can't..." He cried as he writhed against a pillow.

"No. Not yet."

Mycroft liked to see his Omega beg for what only he could give. But this was different, this time he wanted to be perfect. He spread the Omegas legs and slid his hand underneath to the front of his glorious lover. Once reaching his smaller yet still satisfactory erection, My slid his hand back and forth over the length. Gently polishing the tip, while kissing Greg's back. Feeling Greg trying to gain leverage to improve the friction.

"No."

Once he believed Greg was properly lubricated, he positioned himself over top of his Omega, adding a squirt of lube to his throbbing erection. Before sliding into Greg's slicked and waiting hole.

"Oh god." Greg moaned as he felt himself being filled by his Alpha's giant cock. Finally, this was what they had waited so long to feel. They moved in time with the waves that fueled their passion. Together their instincts took complete control over what they were doing. Mycroft soon lost control of both their pace and what his own body was doing. He could feel Greg climaxing not once but multiple times, one after another. Which only made him more determined to bond with his Omega. Soon after he could feel himself getting closer. Just before he lost all thoughts he bit, hard, into Greg's shoulder. Digging his teeth into the strong muscle underneath the skin. Feeling himself release as he did, release until he no longer knew what was happening and lost himself not only to his instincts but also to the blackness that washed over him.

* * *

"My? My, are you alright?" Greg asked as he caressed his bond mates face. Watching as his eyes slowly peeled open.

Mycroft opened his eyes and took in the scene around him. There was blood covering the multi coloured patch work of sheets beneath them. There was dried blood smeared across Greg's shoulder that seemed to go on forever.

"I hurt you." Mycroft said burying his head in his hands. "What did I do to you?"

"Nothing I didn't want, nothing I didn't ask for, nothing I didn't consent to." Greg said as he ran his fingers through Mys hair.

My looked at his love, a scab starting to form over the bond mark. Though his body looked broken, his expression was filled with glee. If Greg was happy, Mycroft could forgive himself.

"Have you had water? Have you eaten anything?" My pestered. He grabbed one of the protein bars and a bottle of water, and practically forced them into his mouth..

"My stop, I'm fine. I already had some. You don't have to baby me just be because we are bonded now." Greg said, pushing his hand away. "I love you, and if anyone needs water, it's you. We still have a few more days of this." Greg said smiling as he spoke.

"I'm ok with that, after we get you cleaned up." My said as he grabbed Greg's hand and lead him towards the bathroom, so that they could wash off both the blood, sweat, and everything else that clung to their skin.

"I love you." My said as he shut the door, closing out the rest of the world. Closing them off from the outside full of reality, because these were moments they could never replace and never get back. These were moments they would cherish forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Sherlock.

A/N: There is some child abuse in this chapter so if that bothers you just skip over the second part or even this chapter completely.

* * *

"What about this one?" Asked Mycroft as he pointed at a picture of a purple townhouse.

"It's purple, My, we are not living in a purple house!" He giggled.

"Okay, this one then?"

"Is a penthouse really our style? I was thinking more something ground level." Greg said as he flipped through the book of listings. Until finally stopping at a good-sized townhouse with four bedrooms. "Like this one, this one is nice."

"Actually, I think it might be what we're looking for. A little large, but I'm sure we can make it work." He replied as he browsed over the page.

"Well it would be nice to have the extra space, especially for when we decide to have kids." Greg said with a grin.

"Children?" Mycroft asked with a twisted look on his face.

"Ya you know little, cute, mix and matched versions of ourselves. I'm pretty sure you were one, once, I vaguely remember being there for a part of it."

"Really Greg, I do know what a child is. It's the concept I am struggling to grasp."

"What do you mean, 'the concept'?"

"Do we really want to have a...child? I mean we already have Sher, and babies are messy, sickly, and just all together troublesome.

"Yes but they don't stay that way forever, and they complete a family." Greg said, truly trying to argue his side. He had always wanted children, and dealing with Sherlock, shockingly, only made him want them more.

"I understand that, but it won't change my opinion. Because they only get worse with age. Crying at every provocation, arguing on every subject, and the dreaded life lessons, that someone must teach them, no matter how awkward."

"Well, I could handle that. We could make it work. You'd see, it would be great. A baby giggling, first steps, first words, and all the other firsts we could experience. Plus, it's not like we would want a baby right away, at least not for a few years. "

"That's all, a few years, a few years till the end of our lives!? Glad that you can be so nonchalant about it all Greg! " My said, almost shouting.

"You know I don't mean it like that. I mean when we are ready!"

"No, we wont be ready. Ever. Greg, I do not want children. " My said slowly in a raised voice, slamming his fist down on the table. Finalizing the end of the argument.

He was so harsh, Greg had never seen him like this. He silently continued to look in the binder, page after page, but not actually reading, he was much to busy thinking about his best friend, his lover, his bond mate, being able to crush his dreams with just a single sentence. It wasn't just that, it was that he could do it so easily, without even considering his feelings on the matter. It wasn't like he had asked him whether he had wanted chinese or italian for dinner, this was a lifelong desire.

"Greg?"

"No, it fine." He said as he swiftly closed the book and left the room.

"It doesn't seem fine." My called after him, but he made no effort to follow.

Children were big balls of mess, storming into every room, only set on destroying everything, constantly crying and whining, not to even mention the nappies, that always needed to be changed. Why on earth would Greg ever want one, and much more ludicrously, expect him to want one as well.

He would never understand Greg, unfortunately this was a rather sudden realization. Whether it was his constantly changing taste in music, his mood swings, or his completely contradictory ideas about life. Whenever My thought he felt one way, he matter of factly felt the opposite. Even Sherlock was more predictable than that. Though, with that being said, he did know how Greg felt on the issue of children. He would say things in passing, such as 'I can't wait until we have one.' or 'Oh, I love the color of that nursery.'. Things that made his eyes twinkle and things that made Mycroft tense at the idea of telling Greg of his own feelings. Because no matter what the Omega wanted, ultimately it was still up to the Alpha to decide, and they both knew that.

My had known this had been coming for sometime, he always assumed they would have to discuss it eventually, but he always assumed it would be a sit down, preplanned, prepared, discussion, where he would argue his side and Greg would have to realize he had been right all along. Unfortunately that was far from how things actually went.

Were all Omegas this emotional, all their thoughts hardwired into their hearts?! Maybe it was him that was the exception, thinking with his head and letting his heart just beat, as it should, giving no advice on the higher functions.

He should go apologize, he had been rather cutting with his words, but that was all he would apologize for, not his opinions. If that was what Greg was hoping for, that and a sudden change of mind, he would be sorely disappointed.

Slowly he crept toward the bedroom that Greg now occupied, hoping he would still be awake. One. Two. Three. Four. Four knocks. Four incredibly delicate knocks, filled with trepidation, like he was expecting the door to break into a thousand pieces, right before him.

"Greg? Can I come in?"

"Um. Ya, come on in." Replied the voice from the other side of the door.

My opened the door to see a weary, red, and puffy eyed man, just laying on the bed, making no effort to move or look at him. This was not his Greg, his Greg was strong, unmovable, unbreakable. The man who laid before him was teary and sniffly. My didn't know the man who was before him, this man was a stranger.

"I'm sorry, I should have taken more care." My apologized as he sat down on the opposite side of the bed not wanting to disturb anything.

"That's all I get? More care? Seriously My, you are going to have to do better than that." Greg said angrily. He couldn't expect a quick and hasty apology to get him off the hook, not for this.

"What do you want me to say? Because I'll say it. But I can't pretend to be sorry about not wanting what you want."

" This isn't us arguing because you want the leather sofa and I want the suede one, it's not a fight about who's doing dishes, this is big My."

"I understand that, that's why I have waited to tell you, until... a more appropriate time."

"No you don't understand. Every horrible night in that group home, I dreamed of having a family, parents who loved me, maybe a brother to tease me, or a sister to nurse me when I was ill. And every night I promised myself my kids would have that life. A life where they were loved and taken care of. A life where they were the kids with cute little notes in their lunch boxes, a life where on snow days we would go and build snowman and have hot chocolate. Christmases with gifts under the tree and a pancake breakfast. I wanted them to have the life I could only dream about. Now I see that my life with them was just a dream as well, just something I built up in my head."

Oh god. He really didn't understand. He had always viewed children as menacing devils, who only existed to weigh you down. He had never envisioned a life with children that could actually be enjoyable, and yet the life Greg had pictured was lovely, filled with happiness and love. But no, he would not allow it. He would not bring a child into this world just so he could turn into a twisted version of his own father. A father who viewed his fists as tools for communication, one who viewed a closet as a playpen, a father that cared only for himself and no one else.

"I am so sorry, Greg. But I cannot consent to having a child. Again, I am sorry." My said as he kissed the other man's shoulder. As he left the room, he could only hear the sounds of broken sobs behind him.

Greg was truly heartbroken and My realized that was his fault. But what could he do, he would not, could not break on this. This was the one thing he would not compromise on. Ever.

My knew well the story of Greg's childhood, parents dying when he was five, no other family, group home, and then My when he was twelve. But Greg had never heard the story of his childhood, he had known bit and pieces, their mother leaving, raising Sherlock, but My had never told anyone about his father. He would never tell anyone, especially not Greg or Sherlock, they would look at him differently, not as the strong head of the house, but as a broken toy that needed to be fixed. And he couldn't bear that. But he also couldn't bear his mate being brokenhearted, being upset, and worse being angry at him. He would have to decide either explain to him why he wouldn't have children or allow the pain of the past pass for both of them.

Greg knew that behind everything Mycroft Holmes did, there was a reason. Whether it was good or bad, he always had one. But this seemed completely illogical, even for him. Greg always assumed he would want children, he never said otherwise, he had just always thought he was neither here nor there. Neither saying he loved them, but also never saying he hated them. My let him talk about children for years, letting him dream, letting him think it was at least a possibility. He must have sounded so foolish to him. Greg knew he wasn't the stereotypical Omega, he wasn't the perfect home maker, he couldn't cut hair, or sew a cushion in a snap, or bake pies by the dozen, but despite that he knew he would be a good dad. He knew that if anything, that would be the one thing he would be great at. He could fail at everything but he would never let his child down. Even if that meant fighting for his chance to be born.

Greg stormed out of the bedroom, with a newly fueled rage. Like a missile, all targeted at one person, the person who thought it was alright to take this away from him.

"What scares you so much about having children!? It can't just be that they're smelly or that they cry or just because. If you can give me one solid reason as to why we shouldn't have a baby, I will drop this, forever." Greg yelled standing in front of a tired looking Mycroft.

"Children don't scare me. It's becoming a father, to be exact, becoming my father that terrifies me." Said My with his head in one hand.

Greg took a step back, thinking the whole time it was the idea of children that had him out of his wits, but in reality, it was something so much different. Greg had never heard My talk about his father, so he assumed his death had been tragic, making it to painful for him to talk about. But the way My said the word 'father' made it seem like it wasn't his death that was painful to talk about.

"Oh, My." Greg sighed as he knelt down in front of him, laying his head on My's knees, saving him from seeing My's tears while at the same time saving his pride.

"I know when you are ready we will talk about it. Until then, why don't we just sit like this." And that's precisely what they did for hours, the whole night spent together, in silence, alone with their individual thoughts.

* * *

"I'm ready." He said after spending the night figuring out how he would word his story. He wanted it worded in a way it got the story across without making him look broken.

"It started before I can even remember, with little things like being locked in my room for hours, or no meals for a day or two, or a swat that was just a bit too harsh. My mother ignored it completely, never giving the bruises a second glance. But of course everyone knew, the staff, my teachers, and my mother being no exception. But as I got older it got worse, broken bones, no food for days, and being locked in a closet that was sparsely bigger than a broom cupboard, sometimes for hours, sometimes for days, until one of the maids would come and let me out. So needless to say I was relieved when he passed. But you see, while you were giving your children a dream life, I was promising mine that they would never have a life. No suffering, no pain, nothing." My said in almost a robotic tone, showing not even a twinge of emotion.

Greg clasped on to his Alpha, holding him as if trying to wick away all the tragedy, all the pain, and all the sadness away and replace it with just this. Just them, now, in this moment.

"I love you so much. And if you say you don't want children, I... will have to live with that." Greg said wiping the tears from My's face.

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: So little bit more back story, and please forgive my spelling and grammar, I usually write either late at night or first thing in the morning before work, so sometimes I get a little frazzled while I'm editing and don't see the silly mistakes I make. Hope you are all enjoying it so far. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Its moving day to the new house, the one they had finally both agreed on. Mycroft is 20, Greg 19, and Sherlock is 11.

* * *

There was so much to be done, and just not enough time. My had the household staff pack up his and Sherlocks things from the estate, so at least that was taken care of. The estate would now just be used as a vacation home, or as extra storage for the Holmes family museum (that's what Greg called their...eclectic collection ), and as an investment for the future.

But Greg was still trying to get his flat packed up, or at least most of it. My had vetoed him on keeping the dishes, the couch, and a few other things that seemed like a good idea not to keep. It would still be quite a lot of work, seeing as he only had three hours until the movers got there.

They had decided on a beautiful white, not purple, townhouse, with hardwood throughout. Four bedrooms and an office, it was all they wanted and more, but it still didn't make moving any more delightful. On top of it all, their relationship was still a bit rocky after the children vs. No children argument. Greg was still trying to keep his promise and let it go, but he was having a hard time doing so.

But no matter what, he loved My, and if this was what My needed, he would find a way to make it work. But neither of them wanted to approach the subject again, even though they knew it was straining their relationship. Not that theynwere seeing much of each other anyway,with Mys internship and his schooling. But making the move would surely help that, right?

* * *

"Hey." My called as he walked through the half packed flat.

"Hi, I'm in the kitchen." Greg replied as he started clearing the cupboards of everything they contained.

How could he not realize how much junk he had. There were things that lurked in there that he hadn't seen since he moved in. Including a Queen Elizabeth bobble head, a sun hat, and for some reason a fake...an assumed fake...skull. He decided he would keep the skull for Sher and throw everything else in the trash.

"You do realize, we only have an hour left until the movers are here." Mycroft said as he looked around at the piles of boxes, stacks of books, and bags of garbage.

"Yes, My, I do. But unfortunately I had finals last week and haven't had a chance to pack yet. The only reason you're done is because you had other people do it for you." Greg rolled his eyes. Almost laughing at the thought of My packing up boxes.

"That means you only have one more semester till you are finished though. What are you going to do?" My asked as he took one of the boxes from him.

"You know what I want to do. I want to join the police, be an inspector one day. I know I can do it, they do let Omegas onto the police force. " Greg said as he steped down his little ladder.

"Yes but I can provide for you, you don't need to work."

"So you get your career and expect me to what, sit at home knitting or join the neighborhood book club."

"No, I just don't think you need to work." My said.

"You're right, I don't need to, I want to, I want to have a purpose, and you dont get a choice. You don't get to veto this. You said no to kids, no to my couch, no to a dog. I get this." Greg said firmly.

"Okay, but you know how I feel." Mycroft said, giving in. He had said no to a lot of things, and perhaps that wasnt't fair. He could give Greg this.

"I do, and I acknowledge it." Greg said still handing him boxes filled with junk. "But that will not change my mind." He chimed.

My loved his stubbornness, most of the time. It was one thing they shared, that always put them in a hard spot when neither would give. That was their life, and they loved it.

"So what's left?" My asked.

"Uh, just the bedroom, I think. There might be a closet or two as well."

"Well, we better get started."

* * *

By the time they were finished the move, it was almost midnight.

"God, I'm tired." Greg said, flopping down on their new bed, next to My.

"Too tired for sex?" My asked, rubbing his leg.

"I don't

know, I'm pretty exhausted, but if you make it worth my while..." he said, rolling onto his side.

My started kissing his neck, rubbing his hands along Greg's side, and caressing his body.

"I think I...uh... could find some...energy, some...where." Greg said moaning and moving into My's touches.

My brought his hands to his lovers hips and pulled him closer, feeling him get harder. He brought his hand down and started palming his growing erection.

"Oh, you like that, hmmm, should I keep doing that?" My continued, using his lips to make his moans increase. He brought his hands under his shirt and over his head. Moving his lips down over Greg's now bare chest, and fumbling with his hands over his waistband.

Greg moved his hands to Mycroft's jeans and played with they button, until he was finally able to pull them off, bring his pants down with them. Seeing how hard he was only made Greg harder.

"My...yes." Greg whimpered

My grabbed a hold of the other man and laid him on his back. Licking his fingers and sticking them inside Greg, waiting for him to relax before scissoring the two fingers already inside and adding a third. They had become so used to this, that it took My very little time to prepare Greg, before plunging all the way in. Though he did wait a little to let him adjust to his large cock before thrusting rapidly.

Greg grew louder and louder as My hit a spot so deep it made him melt. While My on the other hand grew silent, focusing on pleasure Greg as much as possible. Wrapping his hands around his mates throbbing member and stroking in time with each thrust was enough to have Greg fall apart almost instantly, cumming all over My's shirt and chest. Before allowing My the same pleasurable climax.

* * *

The alarm went off promptly at 6am as well as at 6:30am, but the two men barely stirred.

"My, what time is it?" Greg asked swatting blindly at the other side of the bed.

"Uh..it's 9." He replied, rubbing his eyes and glancing back at the clock. "Oh shit! It's 9!"

Of all the days to be running late, this was not one of them. It was saturday, but it was the saturday of Sher's science fair. Even though he said he was above it all and was only in it for the prize, he loved it. He loved being acknowledged for his brain, not just his Omega status.

"Sher is going to be so mad at us. And I think I just got him to start liking me again." Greg said as he dug through a box for something to wear. Before throwing a new shirt at My.

"This box is yours." He said rushing to find a box that belonged to him.

Finally finding one marked 'Greg' he grabbed the first shirt and pants he could and threw the on as quickly as he could.

"It's okay, we still have twenty minutes. We can make it." My said snatching his keys and phone off their makeshift nightstand (another box) and ran out the door, following Greg.

They jumped in the first taxi they could and spouted off the address.

"Wow, 9:15, we did good." Greg said putting his hand on top of Mycroft's.

"Well, I did tell you we would make it. With Sher being none the wiser."

* * *

When they finally reached the fair they were slightly late, but nothing to crazy.

"My, you are late. Why is your shirt on backwards?" Sherlock asked with a scowel on his face.

Of course, there had to be something. My thought as he quickly rearranged his shirt.

"Sher, why don't you show us your your project." Greg asked as he grasped the boys hand.

Sherlock led them to a table with a blue table cloth and a sign saying 'The Science Of Deduction!', up till now Sher had been very secretive about his projects, not wanting to show anyone, including My. He had little points on things like how to tell which hand someone prefers, or what profession they are in, or how many pets they have, just by looking at them. Sherlock always loved deducing things, but he must have really studied to create this project.

"It's amazing Sher!" My said as he patted him on the back and gave him a quick hug.

"Do you really like it?" He asked with a small smile.

"Really really. It's wonderful Sherlock." Greg encouraged. " I especially like this bit about poison, but maybe next time can we stay away from murder."

"Come on, Greg, the point on murder is quite fascinating. " My said pointing at a crime scene photo that had been glued on to the poster board.

"Okay, I will give you that. " He chuckled.

The judges wandered around the large room glancing at some projects and stopped and asked questions about others. In the end Sherlock go second prize, losing only to a girl who had tested what music lima beans grow better to: rock or classical. Though being dissapointed, sherlock was still happy with the silver medal and a small cash prize. And to make up for the small loss they took him out for ice cream as a special treat.

* * *

"Greg?" Sherlock asked, in between licks of his ice cream cone.

"Yes?"

"Why do you love My?" He asked with a quizzical look.

"Well I love him because he is kind, and strong, and sweet, and loving. But I also love him because he makes me feel happy, and when we're together he makes me feel like a better person."

"I love you Greg, I love My too, but I think you can love more than one person." Sherlock said very matter of factly.

"Oh Sher! I love you too." Greg replied, with almost a tear in his eyes, he had waited so long for this. " And Sherlock, you can love as many people as you please."

"Well, that's a good thing." He said as My walked out of the shop with the other two cones.

"What did I miss? Anything interesting?" He asked.

" I love Greg. But he said its ok to love more than one person, so I can still love you too." Sherlock said, not even looking up.

"Did I just hear what I think I just heard." He whispered, leaning into Greg.

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"That's great then." My said as he sat down next to his boys. "So how about, when we are done here, we take you to the new house and you can see your new room? "

"That sounds like a wonderful idea My." Greg beamed.

They were finally starting to feel like a family, all three of them. Maybe they weren't perfect, and maybe they were a little strange, but that's how they liked it. The government, the police officer (to be), and the mini detective.


	8. Chapter 8

Moving in together had been quite the adventure for all of them. Greg had discovered that Sherlock had a tendency to sleep walk, Mycroft had learned to always lock the door, and Sherlock grasped what making love truly meant, and that was all in the first night. It was awkward to say the least. Greg thought that everything would stay pretty much the same, but actually living with the Holmes boys was harder than he thought it would be. He never really realized how picky My was when it came to food, or how stubborn Sher was, especially when it came to bath time. Plus Sher had always had someone else to clean his room for him, so learning (or lack of) to do so, seemed to be quite difficult. On top of it all My had been away for two weeks with his job, which turned out to be harder on him and Sher than they had originally assumed. But they were making it work, My had almost every other weekend off, and Greg was still on semester break, so it gave them some time to unpack and settle in.

Overall they were all adapting quickly to their new surroundings, Sherlock had found a chemistry club at the school to join, Greg had found a coffee shop near by, and it only took My five minutes to get to work now. They also had much more living space than they had at the old flat. So much space that they even had a guest room for all their non existent family, if they ever chose to come and stay. Greg had wanted to extend the sunroom, Sherlock had wanted to turn it into a lab, but My insisted that they have a guest room. So My won. Greg let him win most arguments, just because it wasn't worth the fight. It was only the important things or the little things he knew he could persuade My to give in on, that he would fight for. Things like what shirt Sherlock wears, or things like what color to paint the bedroom, or what couch they have, they were middle ground, they were the things that mattered today, but in the end were never actually important. Greg would let My know how he felt, but wouldn't fight him on the decision he made.

That's how their relationship was, it was work, but a labour of love.

* * *

"Sher, how's the homework coming?" Greg asked as he browsed the chinese food menu, phone in hand.

"It's boring. I already know all this, I don't see why I have to prove it." He said doodling over the trigonometry.

"Sherlock you have to prove it so that you can graduate, so that you can go to university. University is when you learn everything. " He said, hoping Sherlock would believe him.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it." He said still scribbling.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"That can't be dinner already." Greg said heading for the door and opening it up.

"Hey guys!" My greeted, sliding through the open door and kissing Greg on the cheek.

"My! You're home!" Sherlock ran over and hugged his brother, even though he was only eleven, he was past Mys chest.

"I thought you weren't going to make it back until after the weekend!" Said Greg as he went into the group hug.

"I missed you My, Greg makes me do my homework." Sher mumbled.

"I make you do homework too!" My said trying to convince them.

"No you don't. " Greg and Sher said in sync.

"Well I try." He said, watching Greg roll his eyes.

* * *

Sherlock had needed a haircut for a couple of weeks already, by the time My was ready to take him in. His curls were all over his face, so much so, he could barely see. As they waded through the busy mall they were surprised by how many people were there. Especially for a thursday afternoon. With all these people, they were shocked they even made it to the salon. After checking in, they sat down next to an old man who was quietly reading a magazine.

"Lots of people here today, hey. Must be for that singer girl." The old man said, without even looking up.

"Which singer girl?" Sher asked looking in the old mans direction.

"The one with the purple hair, names Jenny somethin'." He replied before getting his name called and leaving the chair.

Soon it was Sher's turn as well. And when he was finished and able to sed again they waded back through the sea of people and made their way home.

* * *

"Did you hear they found that singer Jenna Bean dead?" Greg asked as he flicked off the news.

"No, really? We just saw her at the mall, weird hair right?" My mumbled, as he ate his toast.

"That's the one, they say drug overdose, but it doesn't see, that way to me." He said shaking his head.

"Well, love, in less then a year you will be on that crime scene, telling them all what you think." My said going in for the kiss.

"Great, thanks. Now I have jam on my face!" Trying to wipe it off just smeared it more. So he went to the sink to wash it off.

"So dinner and a kiss, now I won't have to take you out on a date for another two weeks." He giggled.

* * *

Having My home was wonderful. It was hard having him gone so much, but it just made the time he was home that much better. He had promised that once his internship was over that he would stop traveling as much and be home more. Though Greg figured that would easier said than done. But Sherlock was growing into a teenager, and quickly, and Greg and My would need to be a team if they were going to get through that.

"This is the last book, from the last box, from the last truck. After this, we are completely unpacked." Greg said as he shuffled the book out of its box.

"Oooh, can I put on the shelf?" Asked Sherlock as he reached for the book. "Please?"

As he placed it on the shelf both Mycroft and Greg clapped. Watching a beaming Sher take a quick bow.

"Now what do we do?" He asked.

"Now we curl up on the couch and watch a movie! "

"Ok you two go pick a movie and I'll make the popcorn. " My said as he headed for the kitchen.

When he came back with a big bowl over flowing with popcorn, Greg and Sher were already waiting, blankets and all, for the movie to start.

It ended up being a documentary on the life of an aristocrat. But it was surprisingly entertaining for all, well except for Greg who was asleep less than half way through, with his head in Mys lap.

When they woke up it was morning. Sherlock was splayed out on the floor with his face practically buried in the plush rug.

"Greg, love, it's time to wake up." Mycroft said trying to move underneath his weight.

"Mmm, I don't want to, you are so cozy." He said as he nuzzled into Mys body.

"Yes, but if you don't, I fear my arm may fall off." He giggled.

"Fine but tonight, I have you all to myself, none lf this 'oh, my extremities are falling off' nonsense. " He said as he raised himself into a sitting position.

" I have to leave tomorrow afternoon for France. " My said, watching his love slowly move about the room.

"Again, but you just got back!" Greg whined. Having him home only reminded Greg of how much he missed him when he was away.

"I know, love, I know. I really must go though, it's only for a few days. If it helps, I think of you and Sher every second while I'm away." He said hugging his love, and kissing his cheek.

"Fine, but you get to tell Sher, I did it last time." Greg said putting his hand on the back of My's head.

Telling Sherlock bad news was a thing no one ever wanted to do. He never got mad or angry. He just gave you this look of utter disappointment. Like you couldn't hold up the world and it was horrible.

"You're going away again." He said with that look. "Aren't you."

"Yes Sher, but it's only for a couple of days, and I'll be back before you know it." My Smoothed down his hair, like he always did when Sherlock was upset.

"Ok, but that better be true, because last time you said that, it was at the doctor's office, and it was a lie."

"Well this time I promise." He said lifting the boy into his lap, even though Sherlocks legs hung over his knees, it felt just like it did when he was little.

Even when Sherlock was all grown up, Mycroft would remember the days where he kissed the ouchies, the afternoon ice creams, the bedtime stories. He would keep these memories safe and sound, because these were the things he never wanted to forget. It was like My and Greg's first kiss, or their anniversary dinner, or the times when Greg attempts to make dinner. These were the memories he would look back on and call 'the good old days', these were the things that would warm his heart in old age, and these were the things that made him smile, even in the worst of times.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So just some background for this chapter. Marriage has fallen out in the Alpha Omega population, but it is still strong in the Beta population. And it does still occur between an Alphas and Omegas, it's just a little more uncommon.

* * *

"Greg?" My asked, wondering if he was still asleep. It was 8 already and they were enjoying a nice snuggle.

"Mmm, yes, love?" He mumbled as he nuzzled into My's neck.

"Would you marry me?" He asked as he ran his fingers through the mans hair.

"Are you proposing or asking as a future reference? " Greg replied, truly awake now. They had never really talked about marriage, and seeing as only a few Alpha/Omega bondings ever did, he thought they probably never would.

"Well, proposing. But if you say no then I will just use this as the latter."

"Yes." Greg said, feeling a tear well up in his eye. Mycroft had a sensitive side but rarely showed it. When he did, it was always with Greg or Sherlock, which made the moment all the more special. "As long as that is what you want as well. "

"I do believe it to be. Greg, I love you, more than anything else. Yes we are bonded and we know that we will be together for the rest of our lives. But I cannot think of anything more special than showing the rest of the world how much I love you."

"Seriously? You love me in the morning when I'm a complete disaster and have horrid morning breath?" He asked sincerely.

"Even after rugby practice when you smell like the back-end of a horse. I am completely smitten with you, Greg. And ..there's...nothing...you...can...do." He said kissing his nose with every word.

"I love you too My. You are by far the most...unique person I have ever met. I am just so happy you chose me." Greg truly counted himself lucky to have such a wonderful...man, mate, love, friend, bond, and..now..fiancé.

Greg kissed him passionately. Running his hands over My's bare chest, moving his lips from his, to his neck, to his collar-bone, to his, chest, to his nipple, and lower. Hearing My moan in encouragement was all he needed. He was soon using his fingers to tug at Mys pajamas and pants as well, taking them down with one swift movement.

My pulled him in closer. Feeling every sensation hundredfold. Every touch, every kiss, every tug and pull, every single caress was like sparks, thousands of them, igniting with no warning. My moved his body into Greg, keeping them as close as possible.

"Mmmm, I like that." Greg said as he felt My grab his ass.

It soon became a battle of kisses. My would kiss Gregs shoulder, and Greg would kiss his neck, and then they would find each find a soft spot to make the other vocalize how they felt. With every peck, getting louder and louder.

"My, shh we will wake Sher." Greg said with a giggle.

"I dont care if we wake him, I care about you. "

"You will later!"

My moved down Gregs body, feeling his hard on brush against his chest. Greg pulled his underwear off, allowing himself to be fully exposed. My grabbed his hard member, kissing along the tip and down the side. eliciting the sweetest of sounds from Gregs mouth.

"Please My, I need you inside me!" Greg begged

Greg laid down and lifted his knees into the air and waited for My to find the lube.

"Where is it!?" He said digging through the bedside table looking for anything they could use.

"Uh it's in the bathroom, medicine cabinet. " Greg said pointing toward the other door.

My ran to the bathroom and grabbed the lube, and then ran back to where his Omega sat, ready and waiting.

My slicked his fingers and started with one, then rapidly progressed to two, then three. Making Greg moan every time he hit his prostate.

"Please.."

That was all the permission My needed. He poured the lube over his hard member and slid into his love. Only giving him a few seconds to adjust before start hard and fast. Pounding him into the mattress. Making him beg for more with every thrust.

"I'm so...I'm..." Greg muttered before climaxing and releasing over My's chest.

"Oh..god!" My screamed as he let go and filled his lover. Until he finally laid down beside Greg and played with his hair.

"I think we woke Sherlock." Greg said as he rolled over and put his head on My's shoulder.

"Ya...I think we did." He laughed before giving Greg a quick peck. "Shower? "

"Lead the way." Greg said as he stood up and grabbed two towels from the top of their dresser.

* * *

Once showered and cleaned up, they went down to make breakfast.

"What about waffles? With whipped cream?" My asked, being the better chef of the two.

"Mmm that sounds perfect!" Greg said as he watched My bring out bowls and the waffle maker. "So how do you want to tell Sher?"

"Well he should be expecting something like this. But I was thinking maybe we could go to a museum and make a day out of it." He said mixing in the packaged mix with milk and eggs.

"Ya I think that would be a great way to tell him. Do you think he will be okay with it?"

Suddenly Sherlock was standing in the archway of the kitchen. "Be okay with what?" And are those waffles?" Sher asked, with his eyes lighting up.

"Um..well." Greg started.

Putting down the bowl My went over to his brother and looked him in the eye.

"Greg and I, we have decided to get married." He said, very matter of factly. Taking Gregs hand and kissing it lightly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, we love each other. And when you love someone the way I love My, getting married is a way to show that love." Greg explained as he joined the conversation.

"Hmmm." Sherlock was thinking. Whenever Sher got into thinking his face went into a scowl as if he was working the knots out of a piece of string. "Okay, does that mean I have to marry him as well?"

"No you silly boy. It just means that we are a family, that we love each other, and that we want to be together forever." My said, going back to the waffle batter. "It also means you get waffles!"

"I love waffles! Can I marry waffles!?" Sherlock asked wide eyed.

Greg and My had to contain the laughter. "No, but you can eat them." My giggled.

"Okay." Sher said as he played with a puzzle he had left on the counter.

Greg and My smiled at each other. It seemed like everything was falling into place. They were settling down, and they didn't even realize it. They were all individuals that were forming a whole. It was simply perfect.

* * *

The day carried on slowly, but it was good, they had a relaxed day at home. Playing in the yard, listening to music and lots of clue. Sherlock almost always won, except for the one time Mycroft beat him to it. Since meeting the Holmes, Greg had lost almost all of his competitive edge, he just enjoyed the time they spent together. Plus My had been sure to pack the night before so that all he would have to do was hop in a cab.

"My why do you have to go? I don't want you to leave again." Sherlock said holding on to him.

"Because I do. But I promise I will bring you back something to experiment on." My said before getting out a small box. "Until then, you can use this." Showing him the box which contained a variety of rocks, dirt, and metals for him to do as he please.

"Thank you My!" He said before snatching the box and running back in the house. Until he popped his head back out for a quick "goodbye!"

Greg hugged his love. "I'll miss you."

"I know, love. But I'll be back before you can even think about missing me." He said squeezing him tightly.

"You better be. I love you My." And it was at that moment the black cab pulled up. The cabbie jumped out and put his smallish bag into the trunk and waited for him to finish his goodbyes.

"I love you too, Greg. I'll call you tonight!" He promised as he gave a kiss on the cheek and got into the cab.

"I already miss you." Greg called into the empty air the taxi left behind, as he waited for a day when he wouldn't have to say goodbye, even though he knew that day would probably never come.

* * *

Greg had waited all night for a phone call. They made a frozen dinner, and he waited. He put Sher to bed, and he waited. He cleaned the house, and he waited. Before finally he went to bed. There was no phone call, not that night nor the next morning.

It was only after he had Sherlock off to school that he gave in, gave in to his worry. Of all the people who worried about most, My was it.

As the phone started to ring he fiddled with the pencil near by. It rang three times before he finally picked up.

"Hello?" Said the gravely voice on the other end.

"You promised you were going to call when you got in! I have been worried sick for hours." Greg said.

"I'm sorry, I have been busy. I know you think these trips are all fun and games, but I have been working as shocking as that may seem."

"Well, I understand that, but a message would have worked. I don't need a six-hour chat, I just need to know you're okay!"

"What do you want me to say, I'm sorry I can't be at your beck and call!?"

"You know what, forget I called. Just forget it!" He yelled as he hung up the phone.

He could be so horrible sometimes! He didn't even listen half the time. And when he did he usually just went with what he thought was better anyway. He could be the most frustrating person in the world! He loved Mycroft, but love wasn't always daisies and lollipops, but that also didn't mean it was all black clouds and storms either. It was a mix of the good things and the bad.

* * *

But for right now Greg just needed to get out of the house, he was back to Uni on Monday, so he would make the most of what time he had left. So he decided he would grab a coffee, and then take a quiet walk through the park across from their house. Two things he never got to do alone, and then he would just see where the day took him. As he wandered around the beautiful park, admiring all the lovely tress that were just coming into bloom, he saw a black van pull up to his house. Which seemed slightly out of the ordinary but nothing crazy, until three men dressed in black burst their way in.

What should he do? Call the police, scream for help, no, he would call My first.

"My, thank go..."

"I thought you wanted me to forget you called?"

"Listen My, not the time to discuss our row. I just saw a bunch of people break into our house!"

"What!? Where are you? Where is Sherlock?" My asked alarmingly.

"I'm fine, I am in the park, and Sher's at school for another six hours." Greg said checking his watch. "My, what do I do?"

"Okay, I called the police they should be there in less than three minutes. I want you to sit there and wait. I want you to wait for me to get there, I was sent back early, I just got off the plane. I want you to wait for me. Greg? Do you understand?" My asked before hearing the deafening crack of Greg dropping his phone.

That was the last thing Greg could remember hearing before he was hooded and thrown into a vehicle, a van from the feel of the floor and how many people he assumed to be inside. There was a lot of shouting, but that was all and then his world went black.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Just so everyone knows this chapter does have some kidnapping bits, and so dark stuff, so will the next one. So be warned. And I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When My arrived at the park, it was completely empty except for a few mothers with strollers and their children. My ran through the park, looking for any sign of Greg he could find. But there was none. He had wandered in circles a hundred times, he had talked to the police who said he hadn't been inside, and he had called him a thousand times to no avail. He called everyone he knew, anyone with power, and no one knew anything. He was listening to the wind when he realized he was alone. Everyone had disappeared. Sherlock was safe, but Greg was not. His Alpha instincts tugged on his heart. All he could think about was finding him, saving him, being with him.

That's when he saw it. Under the bench a smashed phone, the exact same model as Greg's. It was broken into a thousand pieces, as if someone smashed it with a hammer. Running over to the officers, he showed them the phone, which if you looked closely you could see the engraving 'For my love-My'.

"What does this mean? Does this mean we can find him? " He begged desperately, looking for any sort of answer in the face of the man in front of him. And not finding even one in his blank expression.

"It means that someone has a broken phone, it doesn't mean that its your husbands, and it also doesn't mean that he was abducted. But we will test it to find out." He said using a glove to pick up the phone.

"Theres an engraving, and he's my Fiancé..." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" The officer replied.

"He's my fiancé. We aren't married yet. We uh...just decided.." Mycroft said, losing his words as they fell off his tongue.

"Ok and where's your son..." He asked before looking down at the paperwork in hand. "I mean brother?"

"He's with the neighbor. Mrs. Hudson. She said that she would watch him..until..." My was in shock, he couldn't cope, his body wouldn't let him.

"You need sleep, you need to go home, we cleared the house. We will call you when we know something. "He said patting him on the back and guiding him towards the white house across the street. He felt so useless, he couldn't do anything, all he was supposed to do was wait, and really that's all he knew how to do. So that's what he did. He went home. He got in their bed. He hugged Greg's pillow, which still had his scent lingering. And he sobbed. He sobbed like he had never sobbed before. He cried and with every tear he felt a little bit less shocked and a lot more angry. But not hot-headed temper angry, he felt motivationally angry. His sobs moved him to find the men who did this and cause them as much pain as they were causing his family at this moment. They would pay. When he found the men who were behind this he would lock them in a pit and leave them there, alone, forever.

* * *

When Greg woke up his head was throbbing. He was shaken and confused. With pain rippling through his body. He was hurt, laying in a puddle of what he assumed to be water, but that could have just as easily been his own blood. On the bright side he was no longer wearing a bag over his head. Though it was dark he could make out shapes around the edges of the walls. A table, a door, what look like a chair and a bed in the far corner.

The room was sparse to say the least. But really what choice did he have. He was locked in a dark, cold, and wet room with only a jumper and a light jacket. No food, no water from what he could tell. And no one else around.

"Hello! Let me out! Please!" What was he thinking, that maybe with a please the would let him go, no harm no foul? Obviously they had a reason for taking him. Yes, My was extremely wealthy and powerful, but you would think if the wanted a ransom they would have taken Sherlock. Easier to take, more accessible, and they would probably be able to negotiate more. Of course My loved him and would do anything to save him, but children were just easier.

It wasn't just random, otherwise they would have grabbed him at night instead of breaking into his home, and then taking him in broad daylight. It was obviously personal. But how, what was the connection? Every thought made his pound harder, making thinking almost impossible.

"My. I need you." He called out into the darkness that was enveloping him. He didn't dare stand up feeling the way he did already, just sitting down at that. So his decision was to stay sitting in the dark, in the puddle, and see if he could get some sleep, which seemed doubtful, but at least he could try.

* * *

Mycroft didn't sleep, how could he. His love was off somewhere, alone, he couldn't sleep in their bed without him. It felt wrong on so many levels, he couldn't sit by and watch as his family fell apart, they had worked so hard to keep them together. He needed the phone to ring and be the police saying, 'it's okay, we found him!". He needed good news it had already been ten hours, four spent in the park, six spent at home. He wanted to find Greg and have him laying there next to him. He had been so harsh on the phone, he hadn't even told him he loved him. If he had been here, Greg would be next to him, telling him some crazy thing Sherlock did.

This only made him think of what he was trying so hard not to. What if Greg never came home? He couldn't even imagine a life without him. They had never had a life without each other. My didn't know how to live without him, he was what held his life together, what made him whole, what made life worth living. Greg was more than just his family, he made everything bearable.

* * *

Greg didn't sleep, he was freezing. Wherever he was, it wasn't a luxury suite. The pain had subsided somewhat, allowing him to move enough to get to the bed. It was still incredibly painful, he could feel a bloody wound on the side of his head, a sharp pain on his left side (Probably a rib), he also seemed to have a sprained ankle, and various other smaller injuries, but it was at a manageable level.

That's when he heard the metal knob of the door turn. He didn't know what time it was but he could assume he had been down here for less than a day.

"What do you want with me?" He asked the man who came in, he was of medium height, had short, military cut hair. He was an Alpha, but he was stocky, maybe a rugby player or something. He had a beard, with significant greying throughout, he definitely seemed intimidating.

"We don't want anything from you. Your boyfriend on the other hand, he's wealthy is he not, lots of power? Now if we could hurt him, do you think that would make him loosen the grip on some of that power. From what we have seen, he loves you very much Greggy boy." He said looking through a file, which Greg assumed was either of him, My, or both of them.

"Please I have a child, I need to get back to him!" Greg said, trying to make himself seem more human.

"Oh Greggy, we both know he's not yours, not by a long shot. You are nothing more than his glorified nanny." He said, throwing a picture of Sherlock on the ground. His school picture, Greg remembered trying to get him to wear a clean shirt. The man stepped on the picture of the curly-haired boy and rubbed it into the ground. "You can forget about seeing them ever again."

Greg couldn't take his eyes off the now crumpled and muddy picture. Sher was as much his as he was My's. He had to see Sherlock again, he couldn't live without seeing his family. Greg's face looked just like the picture, it was scrunched up and covered in grime. But being able to see Sherlock's smiling face looking at him gave him a light of hope in this dark room.

"In this file, it says that you wanted children, isn't that right. But he said no? Hmm isn't that just awful." The man said as he stepped towards Greg who was now huddled on the bed. Running his fingers along his jaw line. His hand moving up his leg. "I could give you that child, that bouncing baby, would you like that?" Before pressing a kiss into his neck.

Greg was fast, his hand hit the man's face before he even had the chance to respond. Slapping him so hard it left a bright red mark across his cheek, so red you could see it even in the darkness.

"I will break you Lestrade. You'll see, I will break you." He said menacingly, as he left the room, slamming the heavy door behind him.

He had longed for a baby for a while, but not this monster's, he wanted My's baby. With his dark auburn hair, pale eyes, and his strong mind. To even imagine having a child with someone other than Mycroft frightened him, beyond belief. When you have your life planned out one way, it's scary to think of it any different. Let alone be faced with the reality that it could be changed. This was not the plan, they had everything planned, this was wrong. This made him angry.

"NO!" He screamed into the empty darkness. He would not be broken. He would be strong, he had to be for My. He wouldn't let him down. He would not let his captors break him.

* * *

His phone was ringing, it was. The first time he heard it ring, it was in a nightmare, one that had him writhing on the floor, thinking Greg was dead. The second time, it was a telemarketer, one who promptly hung up after My threatened him with everything in the book. The third time, it wasn't ringing at all. But this time, it was ringing, waiting to be answered. On the third ring My reached out and picked up the small black phone.

"Hello." That was all he could manage.

"Mycroft Holmes?"

"Yes."

"We have him. But we need your...services."

"Yes, okay, I will do anything. Just let me talk to him. Let me know he is alright." Mycroft begged. He need to know.

"He is being very uncooperative at this moment, so I am afraid that will not be possible." The voice on the other end said ominously. "But as soon as you do what we need, you can have him back, just like that."

"Okay, tell me what you need!" He shouted desperately.

"No need to shout . All we need is a few passwords that our sources have told us you can easily acquire."

"Yes, just tell me which ones, I'll do it."

"Oh and I should make you aware that if we should find any blocks, officers, or mischief of any kind, we will not hesitate to kill him. And trust me when I say we would make his death quite unpleasant." The voice said before hanging up.

A few moments later Greg had the information he needed. It was nothing overly confidential, nothing a thousand other low-level government employees couldn't give them. So why him?

That was the questioned that echoed his head constantly. Why him? He was nothing special, they were just like any other family, maybe a bit peculiar, but nothing special. So why him? He couldn't work it out. He needed more information, but right now, that wasn't going to help Greg, only doing what they wanted would. So that's what he resolved to do, one step at a time. With or without police help he would save him.

* * *

A/N: I hope you are all enjoying it, please let me know what you think. I know writing dark bits isn't really my thing, so if you have any suggestions let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.

A/N: First off, sorry it took so long, I have been working like crazy. Also smut and dark scenes aren't really my area, so I rewrote it a few times until I was happish with it, and hopefully thia makes up for the wait. So enjoy!

P.S. There is a couple of dark scenes here, and also a rape scene (what! I know!) So ya, watch out for that.

* * *

Greg sat, tapping a coin he had in his pocket against the metal bed frame, he had been there for approximately three days, though it was hard to keep track of time in a windowless cellar. Greg had only seen his captor one time, the time he was told he would be broken. But so far so good, they had given him meager allowances of food sometimes on the hour other times going 5+ hours without anything. On the first day he found a door that had a small unrestricted hallway that ended at a bathroom. He had also found a couple of cracks that let in fresh air and bit of light, so at least he was able to dream of the outside world. But he did try to make the best of his situation, he saved his extra food, drew pictures in the dirt, dreamed of My and of Sherlock, and seeing them again. His captors also had given him a few blankets, so while the situation wasnt ideal, it definitely was far from the worst it could be. He knew they wanted him alive if nothing else, so he had that going for him.

* * *

My had tried to get the passwords and codes that they would need, but he was thwarted at every turn. He didn't know what to do. He was so lost, they said he would be able to, Greg needed him too, but he didn't know how. All he wanted was his fiancé back, and until that happened he was lost. He had run almost every course. This was his worst nightmare come true. If he had just been there, this would have never have happened. Or if he had listen to Greg and stayed with him, he kept running through all the things he did wrong, even now he couldn't do the one thing they asked, the one thing to save Greg's life.

* * *

Everytime Greg heard a sound it made him jump, whether it was something little like water dripping or something big like footsteps. All he could do was hope that they were trying to find him, what was he saying. He knew My was doing his best, he was sure that the police were involved, and he was positive that he would get home, one way or another. He was constantly thinking of ways to escape, though none of them seemed plausible, and would probably end with him getting caught and receiving worst treatment than he was already getting. He wouldn't admit this, he was scared. He was scared of the noises that lurked in the shadows, he was scared for his life, and he was scared of the monsters who had him trapped here. But he couldn't let that show. He didn't want them to know he could be broken. Because as hard as they tried to break you before, once they know you are breaking, it just gets worse.

He had no name for the man who was sent to visit him, so he just called him the monster. Anyone willing to take someone (unwillingly) away from their family was that, a sadistic and hurtful monster. But it wasn't just that, when Greg looked at him, there was this look in his eye that Greg couldn't place, but it scared him to the bone, more than anything else ever had.

* * *

Mycroft needed help, there was no way he could do this on his own, but he wasnt going to go to the police for help, they were just a pack a bureaucratic guard dogs, completely useless. Mycroft knew who he would have to talk to, but it didn't make him feel any better about it. By the time he got to the meeting place, it had already been four days, four days of hell. But he had to put that out of his mind, he needed tp be strong.

"Oh Mycroft! It's been ages! We really should try to see each other more often." The man squealed.

"Yes Jim, it has been a while." My replied uneasily, without the same enthusiasm.

"Have you been a bad boy? People only come to me when they are in trouble, so tell me what it is you want." Moriarty urged.

"I need passwords, I was ensured I would be able to get them, but I seem to be unable. Hence I turn to you." He spit out the words, he didn't like being unable to do things, he didn't like having to ask for help, and he hated Jim Moriarty.

"You shall have them then, for a price. You know my rates, you pay and you shall receive. "He said with an outstretched palm.

Mycroft placed an unusually large amount of cash into the mans hand, including some extra, hoping that would spur him to get it done faster.

"Well someone is feeling generous! " He giggled as he counted the bills in hand. "Very good, very good indeed. I will send you the passwords as soon as I get them." He said as he started to dance away. "Oh and don't forget, you owe me one!"

* * *

Greg could hear the footsteps, and he knew who they belonged to. The air was chilly, and he was cold, but that wasn't what made him shiver. He knew, he just knew today it would be bad. The Alpha had promised he would break him, though he hadn't gotten anywhere yet. Greg knew today would be the day that he would give it his all. And all Greg could do was hope it didn't work.

"Hello." He said as the door swung open."How's my pretty little Omega today? Hmmmm?" He asked as he inched closer and closer to the bed.

"You know it's quite rude to ignore me, especially when I have been so kind to you." He said as he sat on the bed and brought his hand up to Greg's neck and caressed it, and nipped at his jaw.

"Greg you are so beautiful, and your scent is truly intoxicating." The Alpha started to scent him. He started licking up and down Greg's body, using all exposed skin as an advantage.

All Greg could do was stay rigid, not talk, and hope to god he changed his mind. This man who smelled like diesel, soap, and tobacco. It was horrid, it could never compare to My's deep delicious scent.

The Monster, started running his hand over Greg's clothes, before sliding them under his shirt. His hands were freezing as they grazed over his skin. If it came to it, Greg would not beg. He was strong, and begging was a sign of weakness. He could feel his hands tugging at the waistband of his jeans, taking his time as he guided them to the floor, along with his pants.

"Mmm, you see. Your body knows you want this, you have been waiting for a strong Alpha to take you, really knot you. I can do that for you." He growled as he forced Greg into laying face down on the grimy mattress. "I can give you a baby, a strong Alpha. That's what you need, isn't it."

Greg could tell that this monster was already getting off on this, his loose pants were already visibly tented, he had a line of sweat on his brow, and his pupils were dilated. It was too late to stop this now. Maybe he would be quick, or at least that's what Greg prayed.

The man was soon disrobed as well. Quickly stripping himself of his trousers to reveal nothing underneath.

"Oh Greg, you don't know how long I have been waiting for this. "He said as he climbed on top of the man, and raked his fingers down his back, leaving behind marks with his nails. Greg could hear a bottle open, a quick squirt, and the cap snapping shut. All he could think was oh god.

The alpha didn't prepare him, he just dived in. It hurt, Greg could feel himself being stretched to capacity. He could feel the pain with every thrust. The Monster was taking his time, running his hands on Greg's legs, kissing his back, grunting with every movement.

No, no, NO! This was wrong, this wasn't his alpha, this wasn't Mycroft. His body was screaming at the intrusion. He didn't want this. He just wanted this nightmare to end. But as much as Greg wished, the Alpha was still inside him, and he seemed to be enjoying every second.

"This is amazing." He whispered leaning in close to Greg's ear, before reaching down beneath Greg and grabbing his semi hard cock and rubbing it, hoping to get Greg to open up for him. "You know you want this just as much as I do. All Omegas are just begging for it, begging for any Alpha cock they can find."

Greg bit down on his lip, making it bleed, tensing his whole body, making it shake. The Monster was biting and nipping at his back, hoping to turn Greg on. As much as his mind was fighting it, his body couldn't ignore what was happening. He was starting to feel it, inching closer to a climax. His Omega instincts saying 'no this is wrong.' but also making him moan at the sensations that were making his blood boil. He tried to push it down but it wouldn't let him. A moan forced it's way through his lips. Which only stirred this monster on.

" I knew you wanted this too, I always knew." He said as he pushed himself back in, using all his strength against Greg, using his force to hold him down, and keep him in the corner.

For Greg, this was never-ending. It seemed to go on and on, waiting for him to finish and get off of him. But this man had the stamina of a horse, and he would not let him go. Until finally Greg felt him speed up and start vocalizing his pleasure.

"I'm going to give you that baby, the one you have always wanted." He said before pressing inside one more time before Greg could feel his knot inflate. He heard and felt him as he came, climaxing with his whole body. Shaking and tensing as he did, he bit into Greg's shoulder, right on top of his bond mark. Greg felt completely defiled, waiting for the Alpha's knot to release him from this terror.

Within fifteen minutes the Alpha was up and putting his clothes on again. "You just wait and see, you will have you baby." He said grinning and heading for the door. "And just remember your mine until someone saves you, and don't think this will be the last time."

Greg got up and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up. He looked at himself in the broken mirror, with blood pouring from his shoulder, he did his best to clean it, but it was rough, painful, and torn. Greg could tell just by looking at it, it would be a nasty scar. He wiped off as much of the dried cum from his back as he could manage. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, but he would not give in to the sobs that were rising in his chest. He would never be able to look My in the eye again. Knowing what this Alpha had done to him, knowing that he would almost definitely be carrying his child, knowing that the child wasn't My's, it made him want to be sick. So much that he was, he tried to keep what little food resided in his stomach there, but he couldn't. He felt so awful, mentally, physically, emotionally. He felt like a failure, his head wound seemed to be on the verge of infection, now he had a matching shoulder, and on top of it all he was starting to give up on his hope of rescue. He couldn't remember what day it was and soon he was scared he would forget that he had a life outside of this hell. Forget Mycroft and Sherlock, maybe even start believing that they had just been a dream. He didn't know what other plans that monster had for him, but he knew whatever they were, they wouldn't be good.

* * *

Mycroft knew something had happened, he had started to feel sick to his stomach, as soon as they were bonded, their physical bond had replaced their emotional bond. But apparently some of it still lingered because right now he could feel Greg, and he knew he needed to find him soon, not tomorrow, not next week, now.

My pulled out his phone and dialed furiously.

"Moriarty, I need those passwords, now." He growled.

"Okay, okay, I was just about to call you." Jim replied sounding slightly preoccupied.

"Now." He said hanging up the phone. Almost instantly there was an email waiting for him. Once opened it had all of them waiting for him. He could get Greg back. He could find him now, he could save him.

He had never sent an email so fast, he fired it off the captors, the people who were holding his love, the people he wanted to find, and cause as much pain as physically possible.

His phone was soon ringing, so cheerfully it made him want to throw it through the wall.

"Hello?" He asked desperately.

"Mr. Holmes, we got your email, and everything checked out. So as per our arrangement, we will be leaving Greg where we found him."

"When! Tell me when!" He said with as much power as he could muster.

"He is already there." The voice replied as the phone clicked off.

My ran out the door jumping the seven steps from the house to the ground. He sprinted across the street not even bothering to watch out for the traffic. There he was, he was just sitting on the bench, his Greg, his love. He had never felt more relieved in his life, because he was alive, worse for wear but alive.

"Greg!" He screamed still running, less than ten feet away by this point. He saw his loves face turn, tears streaking down his dirt covered face. My quickly kneeled in front of him, his matching tears forming in his eyes. But when he reached out to wipe his cheeks, Greg flinched moving away from his touch. Soon seeing the blood that had soaked through his shirt and the blood that made his hair sticky.

"Oh god, oh god. I am so sorry, I'm sorry Greg. What did they do to you?" He said as he whip out his phone to call both the police and an ambulance.

"I'm sorry My." Was all he said before he faded, his eyes suddenly closing and his body falling limp from the seat.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello again! So just so you know, this chapter is mostly fluff, with hurt, and getting back together, etc. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

By time the ambulance got there My was desperate. He was on the ground and holding Greg's head in his lap. Scared was not a strong enough word to describe how he was feeling. There were so many emotions flowing through him. He was afraid, he was desperate, he was relived, he was angry, and he was falling apart at his seams.

His body and brain were in overload. His whole body was screaming at him 'PROTECT'. He was soon using himself as a human shield, he wouldn't let anyone hurt Greg ever again. Greg was his. So much so that the paramedics had to sedate him just so that they could even reach the broken man he was protecting.

When My woke up, he was distraught. He was in a sterile white hospital room, it had a large window, a bench, a leather chair, and a pale yellow curtain that was stretched between half of the room. My got up and opened the curtain, fearing what was behind it.

Greg was so battered, though at least now he was clean. He had a thick bandage over his head, his arm was in a splint and he had various other bandages around his body. His face was covered in stubble, bruises on his face and arms, and despite looking like a cover boy for car wrecks, he looked so peaceful and calm.

Mycroft sat down in the chair next to the man and laid his head on the bed beside him. He just laid there, holding his hand hoping that this would all be forgotten.

"My..." A voice grumbled, but it wasn't Greg's, it was deep and dark, full of pain.

"I'm here, I'm here." My said lifting his head to look at his love, his eyes just blinking open.

"I was...I..am so sorry." His voice breaking as he spoke.

"No, I am sorry. I should have been there, I should have stayed with you. This is all my fault." He apologized, voicing everything he had felt for days. Greg had been gone for just over a week. Spending his time, god only knows where. " Greg, this was my fault. I am sorry."

"Shh, love. You found me." The man said running his hand through his hair, calming the man who laid before him, almost in tears. Greg had been through a lot, but just knowing that it was over and that he was back with My, it made it bearable. They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity but also no time at all . They stayed until there was a knock on the door.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Peters, I am just coming to check up on you two. Has anyone told you anything?"

"No." Mycroft said fully aware and shaking his head.

"Well then. I should tell you Mr. Holmes, you are just fine, they just had to calm you down a bit. As for you Mr. Lestrade, you have been through the ringer. We gave you fifteen stitches on the left side of your head, seven stitches in your right shoulder, you have three fractured ribs, and we put you on some I.V. antibiotics for the infection." The doctor said glancing at the chart and then at Mycroft and then back at the chart. "Mr. Holmes, I need to speak to your fiancé alone for a moment."

My was about to speak up when Greg put his hand on his arm. "It's all right My. You're exhausted, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and grab a coffee?" My nodded and head out of the room silently.

"Now Greg, does he know about the rape?" The doctor asked.

Greg just shook his head. Suddenly all the memories came rushing back, overwhelming him and making him dizzy. And if he had his way, My would never know, never look at him differently, and never see him as broken.

"Well, there was quite a bit of tearing, and you did have some trauma to the area, but no internal bleeding. Are you on any type of birth control or heat suppressants?" She asked writing something on the chart.

Again Greg shook his head, he had been on birth control for a while but they had given him horrible headaches, so they had recently switched to condoms, not that that would make a difference now.

"Ok well I am going to set you up for a pregnancy test in three weeks, we did an STI test and you are clean but when you go for the pregnancy test, I will get them to run a second one to make sure. Also I am going to strongly suggest that you get a therapist. You have been though a terrible trauma Mr. Lestrade, and if you need I have some names on hand that I can recommend. You will also have to stay on the antibiotics for another few day until we are positive that the infection is gone. I am sorry that this happened to you, but when you are feeling up to it, the police have a few questions for you." She explained.

"Thank you." He said staring out the window, contemplating his situation.

"You are welcome, I will be back in a few hours to check in on you, and if you need anything the call button is just there." She said pointing to a small remote with a few buttons on it.

Once the door clicked close, Greg let out a few silent sobs before he heard the door click again. My walked in carrying two coffees. Once seeing his loves red puffy eyes, he put the coffee down on the side table and rushed to his side.

"Greg, it's okay, I swear you are safe." He said, scared to touch him in case he would break him.

"I know, I know that." He said, frustrated with the way everyone was treating him. They were treating him like a china doll, he wasn't broken, he was just hurt.

"Just tell me why you are upset then. I want to help." My begged.

"Why am I upset! I was kidnapped, I was held in a cellar for more than a week, I thought I was going to die My! That's why I am upset! I was down there, and what were you doing, laying in bed waiting for them to find me?!" Greg screamed, yelling out his frustrations. " Just leave me."

"I'm not leaving you." My said as he went to the other side of the curtain and pulled it shut. My curled in the chair, well as much as he could, his long legs made that hard to do. He needed Greg to know he would never leave him again. He needed to make sure he knew he was safe.

Greg just wanted to be left to grieve the life he lost and could never get back to. He couldn't tell My what happened, if he knew, he would hate him, or worse , and he couldn't survive that.

* * *

The next day, My went to get Sherlock, for a visit. Greg didn't know if he was ready, but he would have to be. The only people he had seen since, only the doctor, the nurses, and My. The only person, who knew anything of what he was going through was his doctor, Dr. Peters. Even then she only knew the physical side of it. Greg was going through this alone, he wasn't leaning on anyone, he was all by himself.

And what if there was a baby, what then? My didn't want kids, if the incident didn't make him want to leave the damaged Omega, then another Alpha's baby would definitely push him out the door. Greg hadn't even thought about what he would do if it came down to it. He could never abort a baby, he could never kill a child. Especially when he had been wanting one for so long. He was fighting a consta...

"Greg!" Sherlock squealed as he ran into the room and interrupted Gregs thoughts.

"Sherlock." Mycroft scolded. "You must be quiet here. And no running!" He added as Sher ran and jumped on the bed, making Greg exhale abruptly.

"Hey Sher." He said, ruffling his curls.

" Greg, when you were away, I had to stay with Mrs. Hudson. It was horrid! She made me watch kids telly! Kids telly!" He said with an over dramatic roll of his eyes.

"Oh no, that is horrible. Did you make sure to say thank you?"

"Yes, My made me. I am so glad you are back, I missed you." Sherlock said wriggling his way into a hug.

This felt right, it felt good to be back with him, he made himself the center of attention everywhere he went, so he was always a good distraction.

"I missed you too Sher, and I'll be home before you know it! The doctors say maybe a week. And then I am healthy as a horse." He said, feigning a smile.

"Do they have a lab here? I would like to see it before we leave." Sherlock asked looking at both Greg and My for an answer.

"Yes Sherlock, we can ask. Go wait in the hall a moment, Greg and I will be right out." My said, motioning toward the door.

"I'm not going." Greg said defiantly.

"Dr. Peters says you need to be walking around, getting your strength back." He said as he started to lift him out of the bed.

"I don't need your help, Mycroft." He said anxiously, flinching almost every time My went to touch him. "Fine, I'll go. Just don't touch me."

My knew he had been through a lot and that Greg was hurt, but every time he twitched or moved away, his heart broke. He couldnt figure out what he was doing wrong, obviously something but what?

* * *

The three of them walked down the yellow halls in silence. Holding Sherlock's hand, Greg let him lead him to the laboratory. Which while being in the older hospital, was still of a respectable size, and had all the latest technology. Sherlock ran around the room, oohing and ahhing at every microscope and every slide. Which left Greg and My in silence, sitting in the corner.

They stayed like that for a while before My finally broke the ice.

"Greg, I still love you. But I don't know if you want space, time, the moon, I just don't know. But whatever you want you can have, because I love you." He said playing with his watch.

" I just need time to recover and adjust. But I'm sure everything will be fine soon, it will definitely help to be back home, back in my own bed again. Just hive me time."

"I can do that..I...you just don't know how scared I was, I thought I was going to lose you forever. I was just so relived that you were here and that you were safe, that I over reacted a bit."

Greg reach out and ran his hand along My's arm. "I was scared too, scared that they would hurt me again, scared that I would never see you, scared of more things than I can think of. But My, I will always love you, no matter what we go through. Just remember that for me." Though he did love My with all his heart, he wasn't sure if he could love him in the same way as before. At the moment, he would barely even let him touch him, let alone get near enough to give him a kiss or anything more. Just the thought of letting an Alpha near him, even his Alpha, scared him immensely. But they would have to learn to love in this new unfamiliar way, but they would do it together.

He knew eventually they would have to talk about what happened down there, but Greg wanted to delay that as long as possible, and just put everything behind them.

Every hour that he was in that pit, he would dream about getting out and seeing My and Sherlock again. But it seemed like now he was actually here, he couldn't do anything right, he would flinch at every touch, he was constantly getting upset with My, he just kept messing everything up.


	13. Chapter 13

"Greg, Greg Lestrade?" A nurse in grey scrubs called into the almost empty waiting room. Looking around at Greg and the three other people who sat in the plain wooden chairs.

"Uh, yes, here." He said as he gathered up his belongings and walked in her direction.

"Right, follow me." She led him down one of the halls, covered in a light blue paint with cards and pictures of children, babies, and smiling families pasted along its walls.

She brought him to an equally bright exam room, marked 3A. Inside there was a desk, an examination table, a chair, and some cupboards that lined the far wall. There were all sorts of decorations on the walls, everything from smiley faces to diagrams of the human body.

It had been a month since he was taken and threeish weeks since he was found. He had My for the most part, believing he was doing better. He had gone back to school to get ready for his exams that were soon approaching, even though every time he saw an Alpha, all he wanted to do was run and hide in a corner. He had gone back to living as normal a life as he could manage. But he didn't feel like he was living, more watching. Watching himself go through the motions of everyday life, dancing around any mention of his 'going away' as he had started to refer to it. Just trying to forget it ever happened, but of course it did. The nightmares that kept lingering on were a reminder of that. Every night he would wake up in a cold sweat, with My beside him, just trying to calm him down. He was better with My now, he didn't flinch everytime he went to touch him, though kissing and cuddling made him feel suffocated. Anything intimate nearly put him into a state of shock. Greg knew that My had already assumed some of it, but nothing had been confirmed. My was just trying to move on, just like Greg. But today he was thrust back into reality. It had been three weeks... it had been just enough time to find out if he was in fact carrying that monster's child. Greg still hadn't decided what he would say or do, either way. He supposed if it was negative, he would just go back to his normal routine. But if it was positive...well what could he do, he couldn't hide a pregnancy from My. My would have to find out what happened, and My would leave him, it was inevitable.

The door swung open to show a new doctor, one he had never seen before, but this doctor was definitely a Beta. Which was a good thing, he would have never seen an Alpha, and having and Omega would just add more stress to the situation. Betas were calming, serene, they didn't give you anything to worry about.

"So Mr. Lestrade, I am Dr. Mcmillan." She said as she looked toward the clipboard in hand. "I have the results of both your pregnancy test and your STI test here. I will let you know that you are completely clean of any sexual transmitted infections or diseases. So yay!" She said almost cheering.

Greg didn't like her he decided almost immediately. Way too cheerful and happy, it was like she was proud that he didn't have the clap.

"And the other one? " He asked, his voice cracking.

"The pregnancy test... it was positive. You should be due around the end of November, I'll set you due date on November 27th, but to really see how far along you are I will need to do an examination and an ultrasound..." She said, continuing to talk, but he couldn't think about anything besides what he had just heard.

All he could think was oh god. Oh god. Why him? Hadn't he been through enough, they couldn't just let him be, they had to keep tacking things onto his list of issues. School, family, abduction, rape, assault, relationship, and now pregnancy and a baby. What was he going to do, every nightmare was starting to come true. His worst one so far involved him being pregnant, My leaving, taking Sherlock with him, that monster finding him and his baby, and then taking him back to the cellar...

"Mr. Lestrade? We called your emergency contact, a Mycroft Holmes? I fear you may be in a bit of a shock. So as a precaution, I don't really want you driving. Also, I have a prescription here for some prenatal vitamins and we have made a follow-up appointment for a month from now, just to make sure you and baby are doing all right." She said as she handed him a glass of water.

"Oh, one more thing, before you go. Your previous doctor, Dr . Peters, gave me a name and a phone number of a therapist to pass on, we both strongly believe that it's in your best interests to make an appointment and just go and talk with her." She said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Greg, we just want what's best for you." She said as she left the room, left him with his thoughts, left him to ponder what he was going to do.

Oh no, My! He was on his way here, he hadn't even known about the appointment. How was Greg going to explain his being at a prenatal clinic, and on top of it having a prescription for prenatal vitamins. He would have to tell him. He wasn't ready for that. He grabbed his jacket and his keys and rushed out the door. Taking a few of the brochures and the slips of paper that the doctor gave him, and left the clinic.

* * *

The cold air felt good on his face. Calmed him, it made him focus on each and every step he took. Greg was walking, but he didn't know where, he had headed down the street one way and just kept walking. Putting on foot in front of the other until he somehow ended up in a café. Sitting there with a cup of earl grey tea in hand. He was numb. He couldn't even think he just sat there on the verge of tears, drinking sip after sip of tea.

He stayed at the café for hours, till the sun set and he realized what time it was. When he walked out of the shop, My was there, sitting on a bench, still, almost like a statue, unmoving.

"What are you doing here My." Greg asked as he walked toward the bench.

My tilted his head toward him, his eyes red from both sleepless nights and possibly crying. "The doctor called, told me that you were in shock and I needed to come and get you. So I went to the clinic, but they said you had already left." My said running his hand through his hair.

"How'd you find me?"

"I used that phone finder thing, I needed to know you were safe, but when I saw you in there, I didn't want to disturb you. So I decided to just wait out here." He said as he looked at him.

"You used a phone finder!?" Greg asked exasperated.

"What else was I going to do Greg? You were taken less than a month ago, and then you just run off from a clinic, a prenatal clinic no less." He said, throwing his hands in the air before burying his face in his hands. After a minute of so, he looked back up. " Why didn't you tell me?"

Greg fell onto the bench beside him. "I didn't want to tell you if I didn't have to. I was scared you wouldn't love me anymore."

My placed his hand under his jaw and made Greg look at him. "I will always love you, you should have told me. We could have dealt with it together."

"My, there's something else." Greg said, his voice wavering. He didn't want him to leave him, but he didn't have the option to hide it any longer. "It..I..I'm pregnant." He said, unable to hold his tears back any longer. My took his hand and cradled his face, wiping away the tears as the fell.

"We can handle this." He said kissing his cheek.

"You mean you're not leaving?" Greg asked.

"No, of course not. I love you, I could never leave you." He said bringing him into a close embrace, holding him so tight it hurt. He had told him a million times and would tell him a million more, he would never leave.

"But..but I can't...I'm broken." He sobbed. It was killing My to see Greg in pain like this, so upset, and hurt. He would take any physical pain over this, any day. He couldn't bear it, his job was to protect him, take care of him, and stop the pain. He had failed in every way. If anyone should leave it should be Greg, he was the one who My was constantly disappointing.

"Can we go home now? I just want to go to bed." Greg muffled into My's shoulder.

"Of course, love." He said as he waved down a cab.

* * *

The whole way home they just sat. Both consumed by their thoughts, immersed in the strength of them. It was like waves, flooding them with emotions, by the time they got home, they were both a wreck. The wear of the day finally showing on their faces, making them look and feel at least ten years older.

Greg waited patiently while My unlocked the door and sent the sitter home. He waited for him to put Sherlock to bed, he waited for him to change into his Pj's, and then he followed him to their bed.

He curled his body in towards My, feeling him take every breath. Focusing on the rhythm, in, out, in, out. Counting his heart beat, one, two, three, one, two, three. He focused on My, My who's hands had found their way around his body, to rest on his stomach. But My's embraces didn't suffocate him like the once did, now they held him together, held him in one piece.

"Greg, I love you." He whispered into his ear, making the man break into sobs. Broken and harsh, making him lose his breath and making his body shake with emotion. My held him, that's all, he didn't caress him, he didn't kiss, he just held his love. Feeling his sobs slow and turn more into just streams of tears. His breath becoming more steady. His body becoming more stable.

He listened as Greg tried to speak but ended up just crying harder. He wiped his tears and held him close. Making him feel safe, even in the darkness. Making him feel loved, even when he was in pain.

They eventually fell asleep like that, with My's arms wrapped around his love, feeling his body and accepting his life the way it was. With Greg's pain being washed away with every tear and feeling his heart slowly start to heal.

* * *

The morning was peaceful, as was their sleep, for the first time since Greg had returned. Greg woke up to My stroking his back, just comforting him, instead of in the middle of a nightmare.

Greg rolled over, to look at My, their faces equally red. "We will need to talk about this, about what we are going to do." He said, petting his face.

"Yes, we will. But not right now. Right now, I am going to kiss you, and then I am going to get dressed and bring you a cup of coffee. Because you deserve to have an amazing morning." My said, before moving in towards him and kissing him. Nothing harsh or rough. Just light and kind, soft. It was their first real kiss, since before... and it was wonderful. It was just enough but not overpowering, just short and sweet. It was perfect, it was indescribable. And for the first time in a long time, Greg finally felt at home. He felt at home in My's arms, in their bed, in their home, together.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, hopefully these drabbles (is that a word?) into the Holmes house make up for it!

* * *

The room they had chosen to be the nursery was right across from theirs. Right now it was a light tan color, Greg wanted it to be a little more baby and a little less retired old man. He was wanting an aqua and My was wanting a light grey, the was just so many decisions. They had decided to name the baby Andrew if it was a boy and Samantha if it was a girl. My was being supportive, but he was nervous, Greg could tell. My had said it wouldn't change anything, but how could it not? A baby was a big deal, they flipped your life upside down, they change how you sleep, eat, dress. Babies were a huge change all on their own, and their life was already crazy.

Greg was just about to head into his final exams before finishing Uni, Mycroft was busy trying to balance work and family, and Sherlock was always doing crazy experiments. The week before last, My had found at least a hundred worms in the fridge, something to do with moldy bread, what, he had no idea.

They had just started working on the nursery, clearing out the guest room, cleaning it, painting it, ect. There was still so much to be done, they needed clothes, furniture, diapers, bottles, toys, and basically everything else. They just had to make the time to get it done.

* * *

" Why do we have to go now? The baby isn't due for another six months!" Greg whined. Even though he knew they needed to go soon, he still wanted to put it off as long as possible.

"Because the baby is due in six months! We have nothing and still need about a million and one things for the baby. Unless you plan on bringing this baby home in nothing but a nappy." My said as he dragged him into the baby store.

Greg was shocked at how supportive My was being. He was there all the time, making sure Greg wasn't doing to much. This worried Greg, because all though he was happy, he was scared too. But Greg couldn't tell if he was frightened about being a father, or because he wasn't the actual father.

My was a very responsible man to say the least, but this wasn't his responsibility. Yes Greg was his mate, but if he so wanted, he could do whatever he wanted with this baby. But Greg knew he was doing this for him. Which made him feel loved, and yet slightly worried at the same time. He wasnt sure if My was one of those overcompansating Alphas and at any moment he might bolt out the door, or if he was doing all this because he truly wanted to be there for him and the baby.

"Okay, what about this one?" My asked, holding up a blue onsie with trains and cars on it.

"What if it's a girl?" Greg asked rolling his eyes.

"Then we get a pink one too."

He laughed. He really did seem to be enjoying this. Maybe he was just being paranoid, maybe My was just truly excited about having this baby with him. But he was so set against children before, he couldn't just change his mind instantly, like flipping a switch.

"Why are you so excited about this?"

"About what? About this onsie, the baby, or about baby shopping?" Mycroft asked quizzically.

"About everything."

"Well, when I first found out about...the baby, I was understandably upset. First because of the situation as a whole, and then because I didn't want a baby, especially another Alpha's baby." He paused as he saw Greg flinch as he digested what he was hearing. My had never really learned how to be delicate.

"But then, I started thinking about you with a baby, and being a dad, and how happy it made you, and it made me happy too. Ever since...you know, you haven't been the same, but when you talk about the baby, it's like seeing you before, and I have to say, you are getting sexier by the day." My said as he pulled him into an embrace.

"So you really do want the baby then?"

"Yes I do, because no matter how I felt in the beginning, I realized that having a child with the man I love is a wonderful thing, I might not be ready, but we are doing this together. And in the end I'm not my father, I'm a completely different person, and I realized that those fears were all irrational, just because he was horrible father, that doesn't mean I will be as well. I love you, and this baby is a part of you, and I will love this baby just as much." He said, wrapping his hands around him, and keeping him close. "Now, that's sorted, can we go pick out a crib?"

"Sure, but something gender neutral, I'm not going home with a pink crib." Greg said, waging his finger.

"Fine...What if it's a pale.."

"No." Greg laughed, interrupting him before he could suggest some dusty violet or something.

With at least some of the weight off his shoulders, Greg was able to finally enjoy shopping with My. Looking at frilly dresses, tiny shoes, and everything else they would need for the baby to be.

* * *

"My we need to talk about..."

"Greg, we have talked about this a thousand times, yes blue can be unisex." My said rolling his eyes.

"That's not what I was going to say." He replied with a glare.

"Oh, sorry love. Go ahead then."

"We need to talk about what we are going to do after the baby comes. I'll be done school, so we won't need to worry about that, but it would be nice if you could take some time off as well. Because Sher will be back in school by September, and someone will need to get him up and ready, and then take him, all with a newborn."

"Well I can try, but I think the most I could take off would be a month, maybe two." My said looking at his phone.

"That would be fine, I think it would just be easier for all of us if we were both at home for a bit. Plus it would be nice to have you for a whole month without being called away to some foreign country." He said placing his hand over his ever-expanding belly.

"Greg..."

"Yes, dear?" He asked as he was about to leave.

"Can I...uh..Can I feel?" He asked awkwardly, as he glanced towards Greg's baby belly.

"Of course." Greg gently grabbed his hand and placed it on the front of his stomach.

"It's amazing that in just a few months, this, this part of you, will be a living, breathing, miniature human being." My said. Just as he spoke, Greg's eyes went wide.

"Did you feel that!?" Greg asked.

"No, what was it?" My asked as Greg moved his hand around until he felt the faintest little bump against his hand.

"Was that..."

"The baby kicked!" Greg said smiling. "That was the first time!"

My looked up and smiled at his mate, his strong, powerful, beautiful, sexy Omega, and he was his.

"That was, oh my. That was, wonderful, you're wonderful!" My said as he planted a kiss on his belly.

Greg was just beaming, smiling ear to ear. He couldn't believe it, he had just felt his little bean kick, the first kick! It was so exciting, to know that the thing that had been making him feel like a nauseous ball of emotions, was actually there and not just a figment of his imagination. This was real, this baby, their family, everything, including what happened to him. The thought gave him goosebumps and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up on edge. That man's fingers roaming over his skin. His lips on his shoulder, where he still had the scar. His eyes grazing over his body. A part of him, still inside Greg, no matter how much Greg tried to ignore the fact that, that monster was the father of his child, his beautiful baby to be. Every time he thought about it, bile rose up his throat, and every time he pushed it back down, well almost every time, but at least now he could blame it on the morning sickness.

"Love?" My asked, worriedly."Are you okay?"

"I'm..." Greg said, before covering his mouth and running out of the room.

My knocked on the bathroom door a couple of times. But all he could hear was Greg being after a few minutes he finally said something.

"I'm fine, much better now." He had hot tears running down his cheeks and his nose was starting to run. That monster would never know about this baby. This baby was his, his and Mycroft's, and for all anyone would know, including Sherlock, Mycroft was this baby's father. This baby would never have to think about him, never remember his touch, and never have to worry about that monster returning. Greg wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his baby. He would protect this baby until his dying breath, and beyond if he was given the chance.

"Can I come in?" My asked, still hovering outside the door.

"No!" Greg said forcefully. My was always worrying, he had just started to believe him when he said he was getting over it. He didn't need My coming in and seeing him in tears. "I mean, no, I don't want you to see me like this. I'll be out soon."

My knew he wasn't alright, he had tried to force himself to believe what he was being told, but he just couldn't. He knew Greg and if he thought he was fooling him, he was mistaken. The nightmares, waking up in tears, not to mention those moments he looked like he was somewhere else entirely. Those were that moments My knew he wasn't alright. Those were the moments that made his heart ache. Greg kept saying not to fret, but after what happened, how could he not? It seemed like all he did now. Was Greg sleeping enough? Was he healthy? How was the baby? What's Sherlock into now?

He had also been severely neglecting Sherlock, ever since Greg was taken, he was obsessed with him and little else. Of course he was being fed, clothed, and he was going to school, but he hadn't been doing much else. He would come home immediately and go back to his room. He wasn't even going to the chemistry club anymore. It all made My feel like he was failing as an Alpha, like he couldn't even handle the little things. Greg was a mess, Sherlock was alone, and My was a failure. He didn't deserve these wonderful people he was blessed with. All he could do was take care of them the best he could, and that wasn't working. He didn't know what to do, he had to be the worst Alpha of all time. He needed to find a way to fix this, and he knew he could, he just didn't know how.

"Please, Greg. Let me in, let me take care of you." He said through the door before hearing it unlock. My opened the door and saw Greg sitting by the toilet, his hair a mess, tears dripping down his cheeks and onto his shirt. It made My's heart sink to see his mate in pain. He sat down next to Greg and held his head on his chest.

"Whats wrong?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I can't get him out, My. He is always at the back my mind, every time I think about the baby, I wonder if it will look like him, or if he will find out and come and take the baby, or if he will..." My stopped him with a kiss, soft, yet powerful.

"He will never come for us, he will never take our baby, and he will never even know the baby exists. I promise." My said, knowing this was a promise he could keep, one he would keep.

"How do you know My? They know where we live!" Greg said worriedly.

"Because it wasn't personal. They attacked us because they had the chance and the opportunity and they knew my weaknesses. It was nothing more than that, they hurt you, because of me." He said as he moved his hand over the Omgea's back.

"I just cant stand the thought of that monster trying to tear our life apart again." Greg said with more tears falling from his eyes.

"It's okay, love, I'm here." He said, trying his best to comfort his mate. "What do you want the baby to be?"

"A boy, I dont even know where we would start with a girl." He sniffled.

"But she could be our little girl, our little princess. "Mycroft said, picturing a little girl, lots of pink, ballet classes, and all that. "But I'm sure Sher would prefer a boy, at least then they would have one thing in common."

Suddenly they started laughing, both laughing at the thought of Sherlock trying to converse with a toddler. "What do you think about Newton?" It was nice to laugh, they hadn't been doing much of that lately, just worrying, and getting ready for baby.

" I think before the baby is born, we three should go on holiday, maybe go to Spain or the south of France, just for a week or two. I think we all deserve it." My said, kissing Greg's hand.

"That's a wonderful idea, My. But can you really take extra time off work?"

"I'll make it work." He said, giving him one more kiss, and holding him tight.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's nice isn't it. My's accepted everything, he's being supportive. There going to go on holiday. Maybe things are starting to look up? I guess we shall see.

Oh and thanks for reading! I hope you guys are enjoying it.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello, hello. So just some more fluffy relationship stuff. Hope you are all enjoying the story!

* * *

Passports, check. Packing, done. Everyone, here. It seemed like they had everything, but Greg always forgot something, whether it was a toothbrush, swimsuit, or something else equally important.

"Do you have everything?" Greg asked, watching My roll his eyes.

"Yes, that's the sixth time you've asked."

"But are you sure?" Greg said rummaging through a small carry on.

My went over and put his hands over his shoulders, stopping him from his frenzied search. "Yes, now calm down. We have everything, we are ready to go."

He took a deep breath. "Do we have Sherlock's blanket? You know he can't sleep without it." Greg said, much more calmly.

"Yes..." He trailed off as he started looking through the bag. "I'll just go grab that, and the we have everything. No I told you so's."

He knew they were forgetting something. The had decided to go and stay in a villa in spain, a nice beach vacation to help get them all back to normal, it was just what they needed. They needed to spend some family time before the baby was born.

"My! No! I want it now!" Greg heard from down the hall.

"Sherlock. We need to pack your blanket otherwise we can't take it with us." My reasoned.

"What if I wear it like a sweater, they can't make me take it off." Sherlock said, with a death grip on his old baby blanket.

Hearing this, Greg peeked his head around the corner. My was standing with his arms crossed and Sherlock was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

"No, that won't work."

"Fine, then I'm not going!" Sher yelled.

"Hey Sher, what's going on?" Greg asked, hoping to calm him down.

"Well, Greg, My wants to take my blanket, and pack it away, but I said no." Sherlock said, explaining the situation. "And now he's mad at me."

"Sher, we need to pack it away, otherwise we can't bring it along. " Greg said kneeling down

"But what if they lose it" Sher asked defiantly.

"They won't, I promise, we will put it in the carry on to make sure. Will that do?" He asked.

" Fine, but if it gets lost, I will never forgive either of you!" Sherlock said, handing over the yellow blanket that had holes left and right.

"Thank you for being so understanding. " My said with a giggle.

He took the blanket, folded it, and put it away. Mission accomplished. Now they at least thought they had everything. Really whether they did or didn't, there were still on their way to a lovely holiday.

* * *

By the time they actually got to spain it was almost midnight, but that's what happens when your flight gets delayed...twice. They were practically dragging Sherlock to the shuttle, the little boy had started to look more like a zombie. Once they finally got to the villa, they all felt like zombies. They pushed unpacking to the side and went straight to bed, well they had to unpack Sherlock's blanket but other than that, they headed right to bed.

The sun crept through the window, like a curtain of comfort. Seeing the villa in the full light of day, it was much nicer than they had thought. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, all tile floor and stone walls, with white linen drapes and a spacious kitchen/sitting room.

"Good morning, love." My said affectionately. His groggy voice making his voice sound like gravel.

"Morning." Greg replied, adding a deep kiss to his lips.

My moved in for a more passionate kiss, running his hand along Greg's thigh, when he flinched and turned away.

"What's wrong?" My worried.

"I'm...I'm just not ready...ready for this, yet." He said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Oh. Okay, we can wait then." He barely moved, he was still puzzled. It had been almost five months, and Greg had kind of initiated it. Really that was the first kiss he had given My since then. Other than a quick peck on the cheek or something to that extent.

"Thanks. I think I am going to jump in the shower, did you want to go and wake Sher?" Greg asked, grabbing a towel from the rack.

"Uh, no. I think we should let him sleep a bit longer, we all had a long night." My said as he moved to get up, turning his back to Greg. He understood why he needed time, but in the end it still hurt that Greg rejected him. He was his Omega, he was supposed to need him, crave him even, and to know that even the thought of him turned Greg off, hurt.

Greg just wanted him to know he was taking baby steps. A kiss here, a touch there, nothing hurried or rushed. My had said ever since the beginning, that he would give him time. So why was now any different, maybe it was since they were away?

Both of them could see their relationship was starting to crumble, but neither of them knew how to stop it, let alone fix it. It was horrible, every time one of them would go to build it up, they would end up breaking it a little bit more. Nothing was how it was before, now the relationship was awkward and shy, where as before, it was easy and light. There was nothing harsh or sharp, everything was soft. Now everything had to be preplanned and thought out, so that no one got hurt, even then one of them was bound to take offence.

It was just seemed like every conversation weighed them down a little more. Why could everything be the way it was before? That seemed to be one of the common questions that were constantly running through their heads.

"My?" Greg called as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes, love?" He replied, coming from their bedroom.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that." He said, drying his hair with a white towel.

"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have pushed you. " My said as he pulled a blue T-shirt over his head. "I know you need time, and I understand why, it's just...I miss you, I miss us. I mean the sex was wonderful and I miss that too, but I also miss just being close to you."

"I know, it's not you My, you have to know that. I still love you, I'm...I'm handling this." Greg said, shaking.

"Did you call that therapist yet? I think she could really help." My said, placing his hand on Greg's shoulder.

"No, I don't need help. It's fine, I am fine. We are on holiday, I'm not going to fight with you while we're on holiday. " He said, shaking him off and taking a step back.

"Greg, we aren't fighting, we need to talk about this. I don't care if we do it here or at home, but either way this conversation has been way over due. I have been trying to believe everything you tell me, but I know when you are lying. You are not fine."

"You don't know that! You weren't there, you don't have nightmares every night, you don't have a panic attack every time you see an Alpha with grey hair. You can't say I'm not fine."

"I have known you since we were eleven and now I don't know when you are upset. The attack didn't change the way I feel about you, it didn't change what I know about you. You still hate flowers, you still love pickles and cheese, the reasoning why, is completely beyond me, and whether or not you know it, I think you still need to talk with someone."

"I talk with you all the time." Greg said, trying to force his point.

"Not the same, we talk about Sherlock, and what take away to get, or what color paint we should buy, we don't talk about anything we need to." He said, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"I'll see, but for right now, I can't give you a yes or no. So why don't we just forget this and head down to the beach, it's already eleven." Greg said as he glanced at his watch.

"It's noon, you didn't change your watch. Again." My said with a laugh. He went over and held Greg's hand as he changed the time on his watch. "That's better."

"Thank you." Greg said, both knowing he meant more than just the watch.

* * *

By the time Sherlock got up, it was almost one. Sherlock was so excited, he hardly ate a thing. He was rushing this way and that way. Grabbing sand buckets and throwing in shovels, beach balls, water wings, and everything else he could think to bring, except for pants. He was in such a fluster to get out the door he had forgotten that he was still in his pj's.

"Why I need to wear clothes? I'm just going to take them off as soon as we get there." Sherlock whined.

"You need them so we can get to the beach, and even then you still need your swimsuit." My reasoned, still trying to wrangle him into a T-shirt.

"Fine. But I won't wear a hat." Sherlock said as Greg put the cap in the bucket.

* * *

The sun was warm, the water was cool, and the beach was beautiful. It was exactly what they were hoping it would be. A nice relaxing day by the beach, Sherlock building a sand palace, Greg reading a novel, and My looking at his beautiful family. His gorgeous Omega, their baby to be, and his dear Sherlock. Seeing them here, having fun, made him forget everything else. He wasn't thinking about work, or the future, or anything, just right now.

"My, I think im just going to go back to the villa, I'm pretty tired. I think it was all the traveling. So I'm just going to head back and take a nap." Greg said after an hour or two.

"Okay, are you feeling alright?" My asked.

"Oh ya, I'm just a bit tired."

"Okay, well when we are finished up here, we'll come and get you and we can go for dinner, sound good?"

"Ya, sounds great, oh and make sure Sherlock has sunblock on. We don't want him getting a sunburn." He said as he gathered up his things.

"Ok, see you in a bit. I love you." My said with a smile.

Greg smiled as he walked across the sand, maybe it was the pregnancy or maybe it was something else, but whatever the cause, he was just exhausted. Even just going to get groceries made him tired, and as much as he loved his baby, being pregnant was awful. Between morning sickness, having to peeing all the time, and always being tired, it was hard, and he still had three months of this left. Three months until he had a baby to hold in his arms. Three months until he would be a father. Three months...


	16. Chapter 16

After dinner, My and Sherlock headed to the villa. They had sand everywhere, in their hair, in their swimsuits, and behind their ears. Every step they took left a trail of sand behind them. Both of them were tired but still having fun, laughing and joking the whole way back.

They opened the door to find Greg sleeping on the couch. He must have been sleeping for hours, though he looked peaceful when he was asleep, like he used to, nothing bothering him. When he was awake, he always looked strained, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Oh, you two are back already?" Greg said groggily.

"Greg, honey it's been four hours, it's almost dark out." My reasoned as he put all the beach stuff by the front door.

"You guys must be starving!" He said as he sat up.

"Did you have fun at the beach, Sher?" Greg asked with a smile.

"Yes! My showed me all types of shells and rocks. We even built a sandcastle!" He said, almost dancing.

"Wow, I'm sorry I missed it."

"It's okay, Greg. My told me that sometimes when people are having babies, it makes them tired or feel unwell. So I understand." Sherlock said matter of factly.

"That's good. What do you think the baby is going to be, a boy or a girl?" Greg asked.

"I don't know, but I will say a boy based on our lineage, and seeing as you are an only child." He said.

"Okay, here's hoping for a boy. But come on Sher, grab some clothes and go change, before I have to eat you for dinner." My said as going over and tickling the little boy.

"No My! Stop!" Sherlock giggled trying to get away. "Okay, I'll go!"

"Hurry or else more tickles will ensue." My said with a wink as he saw Sherlock rush to the bathroom.

Mycroft and Greg looked at each other and smiled. Greg sat on the brown leather sofa, caressing his extended belly, dreaming of their future, while both My and Sherlock made themselves presentable. Standing up, he felt unsteady on his feet as if he might topple over. Slowly but surely his body was adapting to it's new shape, learning to compensate.

"Are you two ready yet?" Greg called down the hallway.

"Just about." My called back, trying to hurry as he finished.

My grabbed their coats and passed one to Greg. Sherlock was soon ready and standing by the door as well. And soon, they were out the door and on their way to dinner.

* * *

After dinner, they went back to the villa and settled down for the night. Once Sherlock was in his Pj's and had his teeth brushed, My put him to bed.

"Goodnight, Sher." My said as he flicked off the light.

My flopped onto the couch right next to Greg. He placed his hand on Greg's belly, feeling their baby kick.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of feeling that." My said, leaving his hand to rest on his stomach.

"I know, it just reminds me of the good in life." Greg smiled, as he put his hand on top of his Alpha's. He loved how involved My was in his pregnancy, most Alpha's could care less when their mate was pregnant, but My was different. He was caring and loving, more so than anyone else Greg had ever met. In front of the rest of the world he put on this big tough guy front, but when it was just him and Greg, he was so soft, like a feather.

"My, do you ever think about our future?" Greg asked.

"Of course, all the time. I think about the baby, I think about Sherlock growing up, I think about us, I think about it all." My said, putting one arm around him. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm worried. "Greg said, his voice breaking.

"About the baby?" My asked.

"No, no, not about the baby. I'm worried about us, I'm worried because we aren't the same anymore." Greg said unsteadily.

"No, you're right, we aren't the same. What happened to us, it changed us, it changed our relationship. But that doesn't have to be a bad thing, this will make us stronger. If anything it has made me love me more, it has shown me how strong you are, and how brave you are." My said as he rubbed his back. My realized this was probably just a mood swing and not Greg actually talking, so he tried to calm him the best he could.

"But My, I'm scared that once the baby is born, it will change us even more. What if we grow too far apart?"

"Greg the baby is going to turn our life upside down, but that just means we will have to work as more of a team. It doesn't mean we are going to grow apart or anything." My said, trying to reassure him.

"What if once the baby is born, you realize what a mess this whole thing is and decide to take Sherlock and leave?" Greg asked.

"Oh love, you know that will never happen. I love you, without you...I would be lost. I can't take care of Sherlock without you, you're the only one who can get him to eat on a regular basis and actually get him to bathe once in a while. Plus, I need you, without you, my life has no purpose." My said truthfully. "You, Sherlock, this baby, you three are my life. You three are the only things that matter to me. They could take our money, our home, they could take everything, but as long as I have my family, I will be happy."

Seeing that his word had calmed Greg down, at least somewhat, he kissed his hand. Which led Greg to curl into him. My kissed his neck and caressed his back, Greg's moans spurring him on.

My paused, moving away from him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..I mean.."

"My, it's fine, I think it's time. I'm...I'm ready." Greg said placing his hand on his arm.

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush this."

"But, can we, um... take it slow? I want this, but I don't know how far I can go." He said gently.

"Of course, if anything is to much, just tell me and I will stop." My said as he glided his hand along Greg's chest.

Greg ran his fingers through My's hair, kissing his lips with a fire. My kissed back, trying to be gentle and failing. My attempted to move around Greg's belly, but it was proving to be a difficult challenge.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom, and figure out how we are going to do this." Greg said with a giggle

"That seems like a good idea." My replied, sneaking in one more kiss before standing up and leading Greg to the bedroom. The grey tiles, cold to their bare feet, but their skin warm against each others, burning with anticipation. My was itching, the last time they had even gotten close to this was almost eight months ago. Though he didn't want to rush Greg, he needed this.

Once inside, Greg shut the door softly, making sure not to wake Sherlock. He turned to see My laying on the bed seductively, his shirt already off.

"My can we try something different tonight? Can I be on top?" Greg asked cautiously.

"Ya, we can try that."

Greg laid down beside him, slowly moving his hand along My's body, moving down his bare chest, his stomach, until he reached his unexpectedly hard mate. He rolled so that he was straddling the alphas mid section, a leg on either side, and bent down and kissed him, leaving his hands to rest on his chest.

"Pants off. Now." Greg said with a hunger as he not only unbuttoned his pants, but My's as well.

My quickly slid his trousers down to his ankles before flicking them off his feet. Greg wiggled out of his shirt, swiftly throwing it on the ground. Now the only thing left between them was the sheer fabric of their underwear. My kissed and ran his fingers along his Omega's legs.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Greg said as he removed the last piece of clothing, watching as My did the same, revealing himself to be fully erect. My grabbed the small bottle of lube from the drawer of the bedside table, squirting a generous amount into his palm.

"You were planning this?" Greg asked, suprised at the revelation.

"I was hoping, just hoping." My said as he rubbed the lubricant on himself and over his fingers, moaning at the touch.

Greg moved up slightly so he was completely on top of My. First my brought his hand up and nudged the small hole gently, feeling Greg's resistance. He slowly forced his way in making it as painless as possible.

"Stop." Greg said suddenly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just let me adjust."

"Greg, love, we don't have to do this." My said, trying to insure Greg didn't feel pressured.

"No, I want this. I just, the last..I just need to focus, I want this." He said, his voice unsteady. "Okay, I'm good."

My slowly added another well lubed finger, slowly moving them in and out. Trying to be as gentle as he could, he added a third finger and continued to prepare him.

After a few minutes Greg started to moan. "My, I want you. All of you." He panted as he slid off of My's fingers.

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you." My said, worriedly.

"Mycroft, it's time." He said as he lifted himself onto Greg's erection. My gasped with pleasure at finally feeling what he was craving.

"Just, don't move." Greg said.

Greg allowed himself to adjust to the intrusion, before very slowly beginning to rock. He forced all the memories out of his head and focused on My, on his voice, on his face, on his love. My took over Greg's mind replacing any terror that tried to make their way back.

"My...My." Greg cooed over and over. Watching My's pleasure build, feeling his knot start to grow. Soon he was pumping faster and faster.

"Greg, I'm...I'm go.." My tried to say as he exploded inside him, his knot fully expanded, locking them together, as he watched Greg follow suit.

Greg moved over and together the rolled to their side as the knot that held them together deflated.

"Thank you, Greg. Thank you." My said. "You are the most wonderful Omega, no the most wonderful person, ever."

Greg started to laugh." No I'm serious, you are. I have never met anyone who even comes close to you, you are smart, handsome, brave, strong, and you're mine." My said kissing his neck.

"I love you, My."

"Can you believe that we still have the whole week left? I think tomorrow we should take Sherlock on a boat, he would love that." My said as Greg felt the knot release him and he rolled over to face My.

"That would be fun, and you know how he loves fish." Greg said with a smile. "I can't wait for tomorrow. "

"Well maybe we should go to sleep then, make tomorrow come sooner. "

"Mmm, can you turn the light off?" Greg asked as he cuddled into My and shut his eyes.

Everything was new and different than it had been, but the love was still there, and still it would thrive. Both of them feel asleep happily and slept through the night with out so much as a snore. They felt like they were getting back to normal, not the normal they had before, a new normal. They were starting to feel more like themselves than they had in a long time. My and Greg once again, instead of the empty shells they had been for the past few months.

* * *

A/N: Hello! How's it going? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, a bit of fluffiness for you all. :D


End file.
